


那些年我们曾经听过的童话故事① 青蛙王子（已完结）

by IndigoPhantom



Category: Shaman King
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 12:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 34,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15364749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndigoPhantom/pseuds/IndigoPhantom
Summary: 似乎哪里不太一样的童话故事，关于一只青蛙和王子的睡前故事





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

我站在这深潭之下，仰望头顶那方净空。

等待着不知何时才会到来的，或许永远都不会到来的，

唯一的救赎……

 

 

 

很久很久以前，早在老亨利祖父的祖父都不曾有幸看过一眼的那个时代，有一个不知名的国度。遥远漫长的时光中，已经没有人记得那个国家的名字，只记得那里有一位国王。国王的名号已经被世人遗忘，但是人们记得，他有一个与众不同的小儿子。

 

Bob的歌真好呢，我以后要听着喜欢的乐曲悠悠哉哉地过一辈子。年轻的王子曾经笑着这么说过。

 

人们纷纷摇了摇头，这样的未来君王，太让人胃疼了。

 

王子歪了歪头，抱紧了怀中最珍贵的，如灵魂般澄净透彻的水晶球，淡淡地笑了。

 

 

不知名的国度，有一片古老茂密的树林。

 

透明的午时阳光被树叶与枝丫细细密密地切碎，透过重重枝条间的缝隙，淅淅沥沥地洒满了林间小路。王子哼着歌，将手中淡蓝色的水晶球抛起，看它旋转着，跳跃着，捕捉着空气中那金色精灵般的光点，折射出眩惑迷人的光彩。然后落回手中。

 

您说，人类是不是都是一样的呢？王子看着水晶球，小声地问道。做着一样的事，唱着一样的歌，即使是国王，也不过就是成为王，然后变老，死去，等待新的王即位。

 

……就好像一群羊一样，聚集起来排成了长长的队伍，往自己注定的方向走去，毫无意义地浪费着自己的时间。

 

您说，我以后也会这样吗？王子将水晶球举起，蹦蹦跳跳地前进着。我讨厌这样，被安排好的未来。

 

古老的树林不语，只是默默地荡起了一阵风，吹散了王子褐色的短发。柔软的发丝撩过那清澈的琥珀色眼瞳，年轻的王子不由得眯起了眼。视野中本就昏暗，林间小路的地面本就盘根错节，无意间踢过一段悄悄拱起的根须，他打了个趔趄。

 

淡蓝色的水晶球飞上了半空，在树影绰绰枝叶婆娑间画出一道阳光的轨迹，落在柔软的枯枝败叶上，向着林间深处滚去。树林坏心眼地俏笑着，摆动着枝条，得意于自己的恶作剧。

 

王子起身，追了上去，一向淡然的眼眸中闪过焦急。

 

 

 

古老的树林中有个深潭，一眼望去深不见底，传说下面通向冥界的河流斯提克斯，时时刻刻都有仇恨的暗流在深渊之下咆哮。

 

幽深的水面波纹微荡，似乎透露着方才迫不及待投入它怀抱中那位不速之客的踪迹。除此之外，丝毫看不出这里和那个传说有任何的联系。

 

年轻的王子扑倒在潭边，双手没入水中焦急地摸索着，连袖子都忘记了捋起。他的身子越倾越前，好看的褐色眼瞳中隐隐泛起了水光，神色中带着一丝痛楚。

 

古树默默地看着，看着少年膝下一滑向着水面栽下，发出了一声无声的喟叹——又是一个可怜的灵魂。

 

刹那间，水面破开，一道黑影激射而出。王子向后仰倒，捂额呼痛。布满青苔的石头上，红黑相间的青蛙趴在那里，居高临下地俯视着他。

 

不似正常两栖类的眼睛审视着面前笨拙的少年，少年眼前一片光点斑驳，晕眩中脚下一滑，干脆利落地整个人滑进了水潭。

 

………………青蛙无语，这人简直浪费它的力气。

 

挣扎着将手伸出，拼命抓住岸边的根须，年轻的王子破出水面剧烈咳嗽、喘息着。

 

你到底是来干什么的？青蛙口吐人言，鄙夷道。人类。

 

我很宝贵的东西掉进这里了。王子两眼微红，扭头急切道。我要把它找回来。

 

你的东西？青蛙微微有些惊讶，然后不屑地哼了一声。这是我的住处，掉进这里的，那就是我的东西。

 

那是我很珍惜的东西，不能给你。拜托你还给我好吗？少年扒在岸边，难过地说道。我可以给你金币，宝石，甚至给你唱好听的歌，只要你把那个水晶球……

 

掉进这里的，也包括你。青蛙打断了他的话，纵身跳到了他面前的岸边，与他对视。所以你也是我的东西，你的东西，那当然也是我的东西。

 

太不讲道理了。王子看着面前的小巧生物，撅起了嘴。水珠顺着柔软发丝一滴滴地滚落，沿着脸颊，脖颈的曲线而下，滑过尚不是很明显的喉结，隐没在布料上好的单衣下。

 

青蛙盯着他看了一会儿，转身跃入水中，不一会儿便顶着那个浅蓝色的水晶球回到了岸边。

 

啊，谢谢。年轻的王子露出了灿烂的笑容。

 

反正连你都是我的，那么这个交给你保管也不是不行。青蛙顶着球，看着少年手脚并用毫不雅观地把自己往岸上拽，趾高气扬地说道。但是我有条件……

 

条件？好不容易爬上岸浑身湿淋淋地坐在地上大喘气的王子问。

 

头顶的古树再次无声地叹了口气。这个小恶魔……

 

以后每三天，你都要来到这里。青蛙后腿一蹬，跳上了王子的膝盖，抬起了上半身直视着他。

 

来这里……然后呢？王子凑近了打量着它。

 

给我唱歌。

 

一直在随风摇摆的古树僵住了，枝条抖动起来，仿佛被呛到的人在咳嗽。

 

诶……王子抱紧了膝盖一脸难以置信，不过还是小心翼翼地问道。那Bob的歌可以吗？我只会唱他的……

 

Bob是谁？青蛙鼓起了腮帮子，似乎有些不耐烦。总之你来就是了。

 

好吧，不过还是谢谢你了。王子抬起手，轻轻摸了摸那湿漉漉的小身子，然后低头亲了一下它的头顶。你帮我找回了我最重要的东西，我很开心。

 

…………青蛙再次无语。它转身跳下地，后腿一蹬，将岸边那个蓝色的水晶球踢到了少年的怀里，大声道。人类，你的名字！

 

叶。王子手忙脚乱地接住，然后将球紧紧抱在怀里。

 

叶。水潭泛起一圈圈波纹，青蛙留下了最后一句话之后便隐没在了幽深的潭水中。

 

记住了，你是我的。

 

 

 

两个日升月落后的那个清晨，古老茂密的树林中，青蛙早早就等在潮湿的青苔上，遥望着林间小路的尽头。

 

古树嗤笑了一声，青蛙有些懊恼地踢开了脚边的一片苔藓。

 

长空之上光芒万丈的黄金战车横跨了整个天际，逐渐隐没在天的那一头。薄稀暮色中青蛙抬头仰望头顶那小小的一抹净空，看着苍穹之顶最后一道流霞淡去。待得穹宇染墨，星子乍现之时，才幽幽地收回了目光。

 

叶，没来。

 

硕大的眼睛闭起，再次睁开之时却满是冷意，其中暗红的流火隐隐流淌。

 

好吧，不过还是谢谢你了。那个时候叶是这么说的，所以这是答应了吧？

 

说好的事情，怎么就如此言而无信呢？所有的人类，都是这样的吧？还真是让人讨厌……

 

你帮我找回了我最重要的东西，我很开心。叶还这么说过，然后亲了它。

 

……其实吧，并不是很讨厌，甚至还有些期待。

 

青蛙暴躁地跳动了几次，然后一个猛子扎进了潭中。古树抖了抖茂盛的树叶，发出了无声的讥笑。


	2. Chapter 2

 

幽暗无光的禁闭室中，少年抱着膝盖缩在墙角。晚秋的深夜带着寒气，偶有细密的水珠凝结在冰冷的铁栏杆上。年轻的王子抬头看向室内唯一的那个小窗，仙后座刚好走到天中，与明亮的北极星遥遥相望，在这黑暗的房间中洒下点点星光。

 

失约了呢……他看着夜空中的王后这么想着，眼中满是失落。您说，它应该很生气吧。

 

王子闭上了眼睛，将头深埋在臂弯。

 

为什么人们都不相信呢？这个世界上所不为人知的奇妙事情……

 

水晶球中，是早逝的母亲温柔的灵魂，可是没人相信。树木会发出声音，亦是感叹亦是嘲笑着时光的流逝与事物新旧交替的频繁，可是没人相信。幽深的水潭中，住着一只霸道的青蛙，跟他做了约定，让他每三天去见他，可是也没人相信……

 

所以我……才没法喜欢这些人们啊。少年垂下了目光，眸子中的温度慢慢退去。

 

 

 

王宫中的侍从们感觉到了，国王那天很生气。似乎是一向来都很奇怪的王子说了什么。

 

整天不知道你在想什么，疯子一样跟你那个球说话也就算了。国王从王座上站起，居高临下地看着面前的小儿子。现在？要去找一只会说话的青蛙？

 

穹顶的宁芙们笑容恬淡，以惋惜的目光看着跪在地上的少年。

 

一直抱在怀中的水晶球破碎在面前。被他亲生父亲手中那把从不离身的佩剑一下子劈成了两半。碎裂的晶体散落在华美殿堂那光洁的大理石地面，像是谁的泪。半透明的温柔女子悲伤地笑着，亲吻了他面前怒目圆睁的国王满是沧桑的眼角，带着一丝留恋与不舍的爱意，化为黎明阳光中点点细微的金色尘埃。

 

不行……王子颤抖着站了起来，伸手抓住国王的衣角看着空气道 。您不能就这样离开！不要留下我一个人！

 

_这个世界上有很多人，但是奇怪的王子有着奇怪的孤单_ _——_

 

成何体统？国王抓住他的手腕将他提起。

 

母后她！！少年另一只手紧紧攥住国王的领子，哭喊着道。母后她不在了，您怎么能这样做！

 

_——_ _王子那空无一人的孤单世界中，至少还有这会亲吻他额头与眼角的温柔灵魂_ _——_

 

来人！王子殿下他神志不清了，把他关起来！国王怒吼着，将王子甩开。

 

您知道您做了什么吗！王子死死盯着国王的眼睛，眯起的眼中满是泪水。父王！

 

_——_ _不过现在已经没有了。_

 

回答他的，是禁闭室重重关上的铁门。

 

跌倒在地的王子所没有看到的是，门上的小窗关上后，年迈的国王抬起手，抹了一把脸，将手上的湿意擦在了华贵的外袍上，然后大步离去。

 

如果只是羊的话，也就算了……少年眸光清冷，发丝顺着脸侧滑落，垂在膝弯。

 

但是为什么要拼尽全力将超越了自己理解的事情全部否定？王子闭上了眼睛，将自己深深地缩进那个连星光都抚慰不到的角落。

 

这样的世界，真的很讨厌。

 

 

 

青蛙蹲在狭小的铁窗上，默默看着缩在黑暗中的年轻王子。

 

看起来没那么蠢了。它这么想道。而且也多了点苦大仇深。

 

说不定将来是个暴君。完美的素材。而且还是它的东西。

 

它转身跳下窗口，披着夜幕与星光走进这个秋天的夜晚。

 

但叶不应该是这样的。青蛙一点都不开心。

 

 

 

深秋的黎明，天刚破晓，众生尚且酣眠之时，急促狂暴的撞门声震惊了王宫中的所有人。

 

是只奇怪的青蛙，会说话的那种。下人语无伦次。红黑色的条纹，从来没见过，所有人都看到了，是真的。

 

老国王放下了手中温柔女子的画像。叹了口气。

 

 

 

王子坐在餐桌旁，身上裹着厚厚的羊毛毯，瑟瑟发抖。旁边的青蛙不屑地看了他一眼，然后对着他的那份食物大快朵颐。

 

对不起。少年凑上前去，弱弱地道。昨天没能去见你，我失约了。

 

并没有。青蛙跳上了他面前的面包，再次跟他对视。天亮之前我来看你了，不算。

 

这样也可以的吗。王子干笑了几声。

 

我改变主意了。青蛙抬起头，用带着蹼的前爪拍了拍脚下的面包。以后我要跟你在同一个盘子里吃饭，在同一个杯子里喝水，跟你坐同一个位子，睡同一张床。

 

诶……这个……王子皱了皱眉，为难道。

 

你没有选择。青蛙直起了身体，盛气凌人地咬了一口身下的面包。我说过了，你是我的。

 

不是，我只想说，你给我留点。我从昨天到现在什么都没吃……王子再次撅起嘴，肚子也不争气的叫了起来。还有……

 

还有？

 

我睡相不好。这个国家未来的君王手遮在嘴边，小声说。

 

……还是这样的叶，比较顺眼。青蛙勉强感到满意。

 

但很快它就后悔了。

 

 

 

夜晚，青蛙对着床上将所有被子卷走几乎已经是横着睡的人烦躁不已。少年王子一脸无知无觉，时而傻笑时而啜泣，紧紧抱在怀中的枕头上不知是口水还是泪。

 

好。少年呓语道。

 

干嘛？青蛙蹲在窗台上，并不开心。

 

唔嗯嗯我唔哈他们嗯吃哼唔哦很好的……

 

完全意味不明。

 

青蛙的后腿抽搐了一下，更不开心了。

 

 

 

皓月当空，又是月神出来狩猎的日子。

 

暗夜的女神尼克斯提着黑色的裙摆，牵着阿斯忒里亚的手路过窗外，对着这遥望夜空的小小生灵微微颌首。视野的尽头，古老的密林深邃，幽暗，仿佛连那温柔的星光都无法渗入。青蛙闭上了眼睛，伏低了身子。

 

斯提克斯的使者哟……密林轻轻摇摆，在夜风的轻抚下恣意地舒展它们的枝条。你迷茫了。

 

吵死了……青蛙转了个身子，屁股朝外对着树林。

 

夺取人类的珍贵之物，引诱这些悲哀的灵魂去憎恨，去伤害，然后嘲笑他们那渺小的气量及存在，再令他们堕入冥府的怨恨之河。树木们咯咯笑道。你一向乐此不疲。

 

说得我好像塞壬那帮不入流的海产一样。青蛙闷声道。

 

人类都差不多，你到底在期待什么？密林渐渐停止了摇摆，重新归于宁静。晚安，可爱的王子殿下。

 

才不是因为这孩子临睡前笑着叫了它的名字，然后把它捧在手心，亲了亲它的脑袋。

 

青蛙愤愤然地鼓起了腮帮，闭上了眼睛。

 


	3. Chapter 3

这个国家的王子殿下有点奇怪，人们都知道。他经常一个人跑到荒无人烟的地方，笑着跟空气说话，亦或是看着头顶的白云发呆，久久不动。

现在，他身上还多了只会说话的青蛙。

之前胃疼的人们，现在似乎是胃穿孔了。

 

这么多天了你都没有什么变化呢……王子坐在庭院里捧着手里的青蛙，有些苦恼。

既然你和它有过约定，那就好好遵守。那天他的父王一反常态地指着餐桌边旁若无人的青蛙对一身朝露与寒气的他说道。

所以他们现在不管做什么都在一起。

？青蛙晒着太阳，懒洋洋地看了他一眼。

童话里不是说亲吻了青蛙之后，青蛙就变成了英俊的王子之类的。少年将青蛙左看右看，凑近了说道。我在想你或许能变个公主什么的，然后我们可以结婚。

好公主，听起来也不错。王子慎重考虑着。

青蛙同样慎重考虑了一下，然后纵身跳到地上，将未来的君王连人带长椅掀进了庭院刚铺好的花肥中——斯提克斯的愤怒，他相信女神并不介意它偶尔借用一下。

 

不知名的国度也有热闹的集市。奇怪的王子并不喜欢王子该有的生活，他更喜欢打扮成普通少年人的样子混迹在这八街九陌尘世喧嚣之地。

我以为你并不喜欢人类。藏在大围巾中的青蛙鄙夷道。是个阴沉的小鬼。

是不喜欢。王子拉了拉围巾，将青蛙小心地遮掩住，抬头看向山巅之上气势恢宏的王宫。而且我不想当什么国王。

那你想做什么？青蛙有些好奇地问道。第一次听说有人不想坐那个位子的。

我以后要听着喜欢的乐曲悠悠哉哉地过一辈子。王子握拳，两眼闪闪发光。Bob是最棒的！

又是Bob……青蛙不开心了，而且没发觉自己忘了吐槽王子那个不争气的愿望。

还‘最’棒的，‘最’。

少年环顾四周辨认了方向，露出了笑容奔跑了起来。

空荡荡的摊位前，放着一只破旧的铁盒，一两个铜币孤零零地躺在里面。皮肤黝黑发型奇特的高大男子怀抱奇异的他国乐器，卖力地边弹边唱。

SKINSHIP！！YEAH！男子嘶吼道。

YEAH！BABY！！王子举起双手应和。SUPER SKINSHIPPER！！

斯提克斯的使者两爪捂在眼睛上，将自己藏到围巾的最里层，避开了这惨不忍睹的画面。

无人问津的摊位，只有王子一位客人，之前的几枚硬币也是匆忙路过的客人出于怜悯所扔下的。虽如此，但气氛火热，黝黑男子尽情挥洒着自己的热情，与这个国家未来的君王一起共舞。

青蛙从围巾的缝隙中偷偷看着少年的侧脸，那灿烂的笑容，仿佛金子在闪光。

 

蠢死了。短暂的个人音乐会结束后，青蛙鄙视道。就没有更好的选择么？

你说想听歌，我就直接带你来听最好的。王子再次撅起了嘴。

你这话回到王宫之后看着你的宫廷首席乐师再说一遍？青蛙的前爪拍了拍王子的下颌。你唱。

我也只会唱Bob的，有什么不一样？Bob唱得比我好多了。王子扭捏道。

你是我的，那个Bob又不是。青蛙理直气壮。快唱。

不讲道理。王子哼唧了声，开口哼唱了起来。

 

喧闹的集市里，王子踢拉着草鞋，跳过土坑，跨过木箱，躲过果农滚落一地的丰收之实。那粉色唇瓣中流淌出的奇特旋律与那方才帮忙捡起一地苹果时所露出的笑脸交相辉映，在夕阳的余晖中有着别样的神采。

果农有些无奈地看着这个奇怪的孩子，挑了个最大的苹果笑着递了过去。

就算没有人理解，但也是让我开心的事。王子一边吊儿郎当地走一边啃了一口手中的苹果，清甜的果汁充盈在唇齿间。所以我虽然不喜欢人类，但却无法不去做自己喜欢的事情。

Bob一样，其他人也一样。少年咽下了口中的果肉，想了想，再次咬下一小块，递到了青蛙嘴边。

青蛙对他亮了亮自己的好牙口，但还是一脸嫌弃地叼过吃下了。

一口尖牙，果然不是普通的青蛙。

细细品味着口中馥郁的果香，青蛙看着上方那沾满了果渍泛着盈盈水泽的唇，有些躁动。

想要变成人类。它隐隐约约感觉到了这个想法的迫切。想破除这个诅咒。


	4. Chapter 4

 

想要变回人类。这个念头一旦浮现，便立马生根、发芽。根须深深地扎进那跳动的，小小的心脏中，蔓延在血液、渗透进骨髓，隐隐发痛。

 

斯提克斯哟，还要多久？深夜，青蛙蹲在王宫中的古井边沿，低头遥望那黯淡无光的水面。我的时间……好像不多了。

 

井水微微抖动了一下，但是没有回应。

 

为什么？青蛙突然愣住了，疑惑地转了转眼睛。为什么时间不多了？

 

它伏低了身体，看着那一方窄小的井口中自己那小小的倒影。冥府之主将它的时间停止住，它可以用这无限的生命来寻找那必将会来到的救赎。它总有一天会变回为人，带着那无与伦比的力量，去实现它的愿望。

 

虽然不知道是什么，但它知道那一定是这世界上对它来说最为重要的事情。

 

我有无限的时间。青蛙点头。我也很厉害。其他人都害怕我。

 

所以还有什么好担心的？

 

它趴在井沿上，冰冷潮湿的石面贴着它柔软的肚子。青蛙鼓起下巴，闷闷地鸣叫了两声。

 

……可是叶的时间，是有限的。

 

 

 

你好像没什么精神。喧闹的市集中，王子一边啃着玉米，一边担心地戳了戳围巾里的两栖类。晚上没睡好么？

 

青蛙看着这张完全没有什么自觉的脸，隔着围巾朝那只戳着它肚子的手指就是一口。

 

噢……王子龇牙咧嘴，眼角泛起泪光，一脸幽怨地看着它。你太用力了，轻点儿。

 

青蛙盯着他的脸看了一会儿，然后别开了视线。

 

越看越顺眼，不过偶尔欺负他一下，弄哭他……好像也不错。

 

我觉得你一定在想一些不好的东西。王子撅起嘴，更幽怨了。别扭的家伙。

 

 

 

不知名国度的集市很热闹，所以奇怪的王子很喜欢这里。

 

各种形形色色的事情在这里上演着，比国王山谷皇家剧院的节目表更加精彩。或许因为它更能体现民情。

 

当然，也不一定所有的事情都是美好的。

 

青蛙尚未反应过来之前，少年已经扔下玉米奔跑了起来。身着亚麻布衣的王子甩飞了一只草鞋，跌跌撞撞地闯进了前面几个人围成的圈子，脸上挨了重重一拳，然后将一个瘦小的棕发少年挡在身后。

 

青蛙瞪大了眼。

 

王子将围巾往上拉了拉遮住脸上的伤痕，转身拦住怒视面前几人的小小少年。

 

我不怕他们。小少年愤恨道。大哥哥你这次不要插手。

 

不可以这样啊，鲁道塞布。身后的人们看不到的地方，小少年手中锋利的匕首在闪着寒光。王子叹了口气。这样大家会更害怕你的。

 

那又怎样！小少年想推开他。怕我的话，他们就不会来欺负我们了！

 

小少年愤怒的眼神挑衅了身后的人们，带头的人脚一伸，踢在了王子的后背。无意识的前倾下，锋利的匕首尖划过了那裸露的手臂。

 

深藏在围巾中的青蛙抽动了一下鼻子，眯起了它硕大的眼睛。

 

殷红的血液流出，沾染了刀尖。带着血色的凶器暴露在众人面前，人们的眼神变了。他们恐惧着，戒备着，下意识地握起了拳头。

 

看着依然盯着手中的匕首发呆的小少年，王子叹了口气，握住了他持刀的手腕将他抱在怀里。

 

几只拳头随即落下，王子扑倒在地上，护着身下那瘦小的男孩。

 

不要……小少年看着面前并没有强壮到哪里去的胸膛，红了眼睛。每一次的震动，都是这个人替他承受的攻击。大哥哥你不要这样……

 

染血的匕首掉落在地，带着金属质感的嘶哑声。

 

王子抱着小少年的脑袋轻轻拍了拍。

 

不要……动手啊，鲁道塞布。王子有些吃痛，断断续续地说道。大家害怕你的话，也会动手反击的。

 

温热的血液顺着手臂蜿蜒，来到指尖。他轻轻按在脖颈处，侧脸蹭了蹭围巾里面。你也一样。

 

血液沿着布料晕染开来，青蛙眼中已是一片通红，暴虐的气势一触即发。

 

不要让别人害怕你啊，好。王子吸了吸鼻子，将围巾扯了几下，把青蛙转到正面，正对着他的喉结，然后更加抱紧了身下的孩子。

 

闹市的人们起着哄，笑闹着冷眼旁观这场多数人施加在少数人身上的暴行。

 

带着泥泞的鞋底踩在少年的背上，他闷哼了一下，咬紧了牙关。身下的孩子怒吼一声，挣扎着想要站起，但却被他再次按下抱紧。不知多少拳头落在身上，腿上，肩头。他抱住了头蜷起了身体。

 

打！打起来！打啊！！旁边的大人们幸灾乐祸，看得津津有味。人群中响起了喝彩声。

 

颈上的围巾渐渐松脱，滑到了少年的胸前。浑身颤抖的青蛙脚踩着年轻王子的血液，带着高涨的怒意瞪视着那些用他们肮脏的手或脚，亦或是毫无遮拦的口，实施着暴行的人们。

 

人类，有时候真的很龌龊。

 

身为斯提克斯的使者，在过去的几千个日日夜夜里，看过不知多少人世间的丑恶，每一次每一次每一次，都是那么地不堪入目。

 

他们胆小，他们惧怕比自己强大的事物，明明是这么可悲的存在，却对欺压比自己弱小的同类情有独钟。总是总是总是，用愤怒与仇恨来掩饰自己的懦弱。

 

这样的人们，下地狱去吧。它一直都这么想的，所以它将这些渺小的人类引向黄泉，看着他们在仇恨与愤怒的河水中永世沉浮，受苦，一直乐此不疲。

 

它喜欢这件事，所以它现在也很乐意送这些人去阴间。就像它一直以来都那么做的……

 

脚下隔着布料传来温热的温度，它的身体被托起，贴上了王子的胸膛。

 

总是会有别的办法的。围巾的缝隙间，王子咬紧牙关，嘴角噙着一丝血迹，带着泪水笑着对它说。

 

青蛙沉默了，终是闭上了眼，不忍再看。它直立起身子，头顶着那颗不断跳动的心脏，喉咙中发出急促的鸣叫，细细碎碎地淹没在人群中。被护在身下的孩子停止了挣扎，细瘦的手臂回抱着身上的少年，早已哭成了泪人。

 

是个不祥的孩子。有人这么说道。引来一群人的赞同，即使不关他们的事。

 

说不定一不小心就被他诅咒了呢！哦，甚至根本没见过这个孩子的人，也这么说。

 

护着他的估计也好不到哪里去。有人应道，然后对着少年的手踩了下去。多管闲事，脑子坏掉了吧？

 

哈哈哈哈。人们大笑着。继续打啊！

 

男孩在啜泣着，而人们却在笑。一个人的悲伤，足以撑起好多人的欢乐。

 

所以大多数人还是很幸福的。不幸的只是少数人而已。

 

啊，这确实是民间的日常景象。所以王子所憧憬的地方，也并不是那么美好，王子想必也知道。

 

 

 

不知是否是错觉，天边似乎传来了沉闷的雷声，如远古巨兽的低吼，震慑着人间的生灵。天象突变，仿佛空中有只巨手，轻轻一抓，便将周围的阴霾聚集。黑云翻滚着，雷声怒吼狂风咆哮，夹着秋天的萧瑟与寒意，变成冰冷的雨向着喧闹的人群倾盆而下。

 

人群轰然而散，似乎刚才的闹剧只不过是饭后无聊的花生壳与豆荚。享用过了，便索然无味。

 

冰凉的雨滴浇在少年身上，身周的笑声，咒骂声渐渐沉寂。

 

瘦小的男孩一个挺身，推开了王子。大雨中，他看着那满是泥泞的亚麻布衣，遍布手臂的累累伤痕，还有那被狠狠踩踏过肿成了紫红色的手指，猛地瘪起了嘴，扑进少年的怀里继续嚎。

 

毕竟只是个孩子。

 

嘶……王子暗暗抽了口气，他小心地换了个姿势，轻拍着怀里小孩的背，笑着说。

 

没事了。

 

有事。青蛙从围巾中探出头，直接跳到了毛孩子的头顶，危险地看着他。你不会反抗么？太难看了。

 

你明明是个王子，不是么？

 

很难理解么吗？王子搂着怀里哇哇大哭的男孩凑到了青蛙的面前，被雨水淋湿的发丝粘在脸上，偶有一缕贴在尚不明显的喉结上，衬得那线条优美的脖颈别样的纤细。

 

小少年哭得动情，在王子的颈窝蹭了蹭。

 

青蛙气结。

 

那是它的位置——它突然冒出了这样的想法。

 

你走神了。王子也瘪起了嘴，一脸委屈。我都这么惨了你还凶，我跟你解释你还不认真听。

 

你这么惨到底怪谁？青蛙再次气结，拼命克制自己想要将身下那个小屁孩提起来蹬出去，然后给王子好好上一课何谓帝王学的想法，没好气地说道。那你继续。

 

还是一样的道理。被嫌弃了的王子摇摇晃晃地站起，满是伤痕的手颤抖着抱起两个小家伙，用下巴蹭了蹭青蛙的头顶。难看也没关系，我只是觉得这样做更好。

 

动手的话总有一天会被反击回来，不管是对他们还是对我们。王子看了看被丢弃在地上的匕首，然后拍了拍依然在他怀里抹鼻子的小孩。但逃走的话，他又很不甘心。下次谁知道会发生什么事。

 

这种事情，经常？青蛙察觉到了什么，问。这小鬼跟你一样？

 

以往也只是被嘲笑了之后一个人生气。这次……王子叹了口气。但是又不能放着不管。

 

然后就这个样子？青蛙没好气地说。

 

他们，其实害怕我们……王子找到一处棚子，有些吃力地坐了下来。所以更不能动手了。

 

毕竟你们都是好孩子。王子这么说着，琥珀色的眸子带着淡淡的笑意看着它，似乎对之前发生的事并不在意。

 

 

 

漫无边际的雨幕，此时空无一人的市集。小少年哭累了已然入睡，王子看着那仍不停歇的雨幕哼唱着奇特的调调。

 

他不知道青蛙为什么生气，只能随口唱点什么，希望头顶的小家伙能开心点。

 

MOTHERSHIP～哒哒啦哒～SPORTSMANSHIP～

 

青蛙没反应。

 

唔，好像并不开心……王子撇了撇嘴，不小心牵动了伤口，疼得抽了口气。那么……

 

我是Bob，我有一个梦……躲过小狗，小心那些孩子们，只要我们还活着……大声说出来，我爱的人是Boblove～

 

青蛙抽搐了一下，喉咙里发出低低的促音。

 

啊……好像更生气了。王子无奈。

 

或许对所有人温柔是我的本能。漫长的沉默过后他终于忍不住开口。我觉得没问题。

 

有问题。青蛙默默地想。我一点都不开心。

 

凭什么你受伤我却比你更难过？

 

好。王子再次开口。

 

青蛙不想理他。

 

果然还是……王子低下头，轻轻碰了碰手指上的伤，苦笑着说。

 

……好疼啊。

 

一直鼓着腮帮的青蛙沉默了一会儿，终于叹了口气，败下阵来。它后腿一蹬，跳到了王子的肩头，直立而起，两只带蹼的前爪按在少年的脸侧，伸出头吻去了那挂在眼角的泪水。

 

你确实，一点都不适合当国王，蠢死了。青蛙这么说着，张开了前爪努力想要去拥抱年轻的未来君王，可是只能在他微肿的脸颊上落下两道浅浅的水痕。别哭啊，叶。

 

少年笑着，笑着，就哭了。温热的透明液体落在青蛙头上，一滴两滴。

 

对所有人温柔的本能下，掩盖的是遍体鳞伤。果然还是会痛的。毕竟也只是个孩子而已

 

别哭。青蛙呜咽着，默默地想。

 

你哭了，我也没法拥抱你啊。

 

 

 

天空的王者，集云与雨水的神邸，同时也是可怕雷霆的掌控者弯下了腰，深邃的眼中饶有兴味。

 

不错的孩子。神王摸了摸下巴，笑道。还是个美少年。

 

青蛙看了眼此时正在闭目小憩等待雨停的王子，纵身跳上了棚顶，发出非常不友善的警告声——面前这个人是出了名的好色。

 

哦对，你以前也是。宙斯颇为恶意地戳了戳青蛙的肚子。

 

青蛙一阵恶寒。

 

放心，我的生活作风近来已经很检点了。神王摊手颇为无奈道，然后看向偎依在一起休息的两个孩子。所以这样有神性的孩子们不多见了，是我的哪个后代的后代的后代呢……？

 

神性……青蛙默默记下。在这个众神隐世的时代，或许更多的是个诅咒。

 

路过的神王施施然地离去，却没有带走这场雨，青蛙不知道他到底是来干嘛的。它跳回王子身边，再次愤然看了眼占据了自己原本颈窝位置的小屁孩，最终还是将自己包裹在沾染了泥水和血迹的围巾里，挨着王子的脸卧下了。

 

叶是我的。它这么嘀咕着，又往那唇的方向贴了贴。这样才对。

 

 

不过，青蛙好像忘了王子的睡相不好。

 

算了，反正它很快就会想起来的。

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

不知名国度的王子，越来越奇怪了。

 

他和他那只会说话的青蛙一起在同一个盘子里吃饭，在同一个杯子里喝水，坐在同一个位子上，在同一张床上……唔，青蛙拒绝跟王子睡同一张床，它表示自己宁肯去跟海蛇海德拉这个天敌打一架。

 

侍从们窃窃私语，这个世界上确实有些奇妙的事情，可是谁知道是不是好事。

 

人们窃窃私语着，这样的王子怎么能继承这个国家，这样不对。世人们的议论穿梭过了几个月缺月圆，又是一年的盛夏。

 

 

 

绿叶婆娑树影绰绰，夏日的风夹杂着水气，在古老的密林中盘旋。

 

褐发的王子坐在布满青苔的石头上，摆弄着一把异国的乐器。曾经的一头短发留长，随意地束着，松松散散地流淌过肩头。洁白的丘尼卡下，线条优美的腿伸出，清亮的潭水没过光洁的脚背，有一下没一下地踩踏出亮晶晶的水花。或许是夏天炎热，米色的外袍被扔在一旁，胸口的布料也松垮地歪向一边，露出漂亮的锁骨，大片肌肤以及若隐若现的一点嫣红。

 

身为冷血生物的青蛙居然觉得鼻子有点痒。

 

青蛙烦躁地跳了两下，跃上了王子的肩头趴在他的颈窝处。

 

你是我的。它找不到其它能够更好表达自己心情的话语，几个月来躁动不已的内心只能将这句话一再重复。叶是我一个人的。

 

是是是，你的你的。王子熟练地应着，手指拂过几根琴弦，异国的乐器叮叮咚咚地响起。虽然我觉得你用人来形容自己其实怪怪的。

 

古树嗤笑了一声，前仰后合，树叶乱飘。

 

青蛙跳到他的膝盖上，直立起来看着王子。可是叶对所有人都很好。

 

是吗？王子按了几个音节，似乎有些旋律成型。本能吧。

 

不管是谁都会拼命去救，去对他们好。青蛙硕大的眼睛中似乎有些暗红的阴霾。也不管自己会不会受伤。

 

好像是。王子歪了歪头，回想了一下以往的事情，弹奏出一段熟悉的旋律。

 

所以对叶来说，也没有什么是特别的。青蛙说。

 

王子拨弄琴弦的手停住了。青蛙盯着那双琥珀色的眸子，在里面找寻着什么。

 

过了良久，它开口道。亲我。

 

年轻的王子将额发撩至耳后，俯下身如往常一样轻吻了青蛙的头顶。

 

不对。青蛙喃喃自语，然后高高昂起了小脑袋。不是这样的，再来。

 

王子看着它，叹了口气，然后亲吻了青蛙的吻端。

 

温柔却短暂的接触，青蛙猛地拉开了距离，眼神有些凄凉。

 

叶你真的不会拒绝别人呢。

 

从相遇到相识到相处，它觉得自己做的很多事，都是特别的。因为王子不一样。它以为自己也是特别的，所以王子才一再笑着迎合它的霸道和任性，宽容至极。

 

可是王子从来不曾拒绝过任何人。

 

将近一年的相处，它了解得不能更透彻。

 

青蛙后腿一蹬，纵身跃进深潭，溅了王子一身水花。

 

王子看着波纹荡漾的水面眨了眨眼，再次持起手中的乐器，叮叮咚咚地弹奏起来。清亮的少年音合着有些怪异并偶尔走调的旋律回荡在林间。

 

老树摇了摇头，抖落几片树叶，然后没了动静。

 

少年看着飘落在幽深水面的树叶，以及自己湿淋淋的丘尼卡，摇了摇头。

 

还真是个坏家伙。

 

他有些遗憾地叹了口气。

 

到底是谁说的，亲吻能让青蛙变成人类的？

 

 

 

古老密林中的青蛙，并不好哄，尤其是闹脾气的那种。

 

王子在深潭边等了一天，都不见蛙影。于是只好收拾起东西，踏着树影斑驳与夜幕星光走向归途。回到王宫的路途并不近，待王子裹着一身草木气息踏入庭院之时，夏季明亮的大三角已在天中。

 

少年回头望了望来时的路，草叶间空荡荡的。

 

没跟来呢。他捏着下巴仔细思考着。

 

回去找它的话，今晚就不能回家睡了。父王估计会很生气，彻夜不归什么的。

 

但是不去找它的话……

 

嘛，算了。

 

王子重新裹好外袍背起乐器，转身向密林走去。不过就是被父王骂一顿罢了。

 

你太慢了。冷漠高傲的声音从背后传来，一贯的高高在上。真是渺小，人类。

 

王子转过身子，一手叉腰，懒散地站着，看向蹲在庭院中那口古井的石台上的两栖生物。

 

别搞错了，我只是来拿回我的东西而已。青蛙昂起了脑袋，气势攀升。这是我一向来的做法。

 

王子挑了挑眉，闲庭信步，走到古井旁，弯下腰，伸出手。

 

青蛙瞪着他，红黑相间的身上盈盈水光，似乎刚从水中出来。

 

回去吧？王子笑道。

 

青蛙一下子泄了气，恹恹地跳上了那只手掌，然后仿佛仍然不解气地继续往上跳。直到蹲在了那个它认定为自己专属领域的地方，才气哼哼地鼓起了腮帮子。

 

明明已经打定主意了要把这个家伙当做和其他渺小的人类一样来对待，本来是这么打算的……

 

这种可怜的坚持根本就走不过几句话的功夫。

 

就算自己不是特别的，这家伙对所有人都是全心全意地好，但还是不争气地粘了上来。明明这段时间每天都在一起，这张脸也看了无数次，早该看腻了。

 

可是不过就这么一会儿没看到，就想念得紧。

 

无药可救了。远处密林的嘲笑声远远传来，青蛙龇了龇它的一口好牙。

 

你确实挺别扭的，好。王子撅起了嘴。有时候根本就不知道你在想什么。

 

在想赶紧变回人类。青蛙在心中愤愤地想。然后把你给……

 

然后它顿住了。

 

……给……怎么样来着？

 

那之后的几个月，王子感觉青蛙每次看到他都有种莫名其妙的暴躁。

 

或许应该带它去看兽医。这孩子慎重考虑了一下。不过有兽医会看青蛙么？这倒是个问题。


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

尼克斯与勒托结伴出游的夜晚，青蛙蹲在古井边冷眼注视着幽黑的井水。

 

斯提克斯的河流与现世所有的水源接壤，所以只要有水的地方，就是青蛙的力量所及之处。这一年多以来，它看过许许多多的灵魂，但总不是它要的那个。

 

斯提克斯以自己的名义发誓，它一定能认出来那个灵魂。所以都不是的话，那就是还没有遇到咯？

 

它相当无趣地看着某个愤怒的罪人被水流包裹，坠入仇恨之河被那沉重的河水吞没。以往乐此不疲的事情现在索然无味，只是日复一日百无聊赖地重复着身为使者的工作。

 

斯提克斯哟，什么时候才能遇到呢？青蛙总是这么碎碎念着，河流的女神已经在考虑屏蔽它了。

 

所以青蛙偶尔也会思考些别的事情，例如以前，例如以后。

 

身为人类时的它，是什么样子的呢？它又是因为什么才被诅咒了？变回人类之后，它又会做什么呢？然后叶呢？

 

肯定先给叶一个惊喜，或者说是惊吓。青蛙暗自盘算着。如果早上趁他刚睁开眼依然迷糊的时候突然变成人，想必会很有意思。

 

然后再遇到市集那群人的时候站到他们面前说，想动他的话先过我这关，之类的。青蛙点了点头，觉得很有型。

 

或者，拉着他的手让他在王宫里抬起头走，好好教教他怎么用眼神杀人于无形间，让那些无礼的人们臣服。青蛙想起了人们看到平时他们在一起时的奇怪眼神，心中并不舒服。

 

还想跟他一起唱歌，给他谱曲，好好调整一下他对于音乐的品味。青蛙再次点了点头。省的他整天往那个Bob那里跑。

 

有好多好多事可以跟他一起做。

 

这样他会不会多注意我一点。青蛙嘀嘀咕咕。

 

笨蛋——笨蛋——远方密林的嘲笑声接踵而来。

 

叶是我的，本来就该这样。青蛙气结，鼓起了腮帮子。

 

那以前的事……青蛙看向头顶漆黑无光的夜空，思考着。

 

良久良久，它后腿一蹬，跃上了王子卧房的窗沿，看着那就着温暖火光认真在羊皮纸上书写的年轻脸庞，看着那半长的发丝流淌过柔和的五官，下颌，滑落在肩头，胸口，看着那清澈的眸子中每次看到它时，都会浮起的温柔笑意。

 

其实也想一直看着他，每天，每时，每刻。毕竟这个人，总是一副无所谓的样子，一不留神就受伤了。

 

然后就只是淡然地笑笑。

 

谁知道他在自己看不到的地方会变成怎样。

 

青蛙又不开心了，跳下了窗沿三两下跃上了王子的肩头找到它的专属位置趴下。

 

想变回人类，想在他那孤单一人的世界里，拥抱他。或者像是这个时候，把下巴放在他的肩上，搂着他的腰，握着他的手跟他一起写。

 

这感觉不错。

 

但现在还不行，青蛙只能继续碎碎念。

 

所以，冥河的女神也开始胃疼了。

 

 

 

不知名的国度，并不是永远都这么平静，白色的鸟儿扑棱着翅膀落下，带来了并不洁白的消息。

 

老国王身着青铜战甲，每走一步都带着战士的铿锵有力。

 

宽大的手掌落在温润少年依然有些单薄的肩上，分外的沉重。

 

好好照顾这个国家。老国王这么说道。

 

嗯。王子微微垂下了目光，然后笑着握住了老人的手。我会的，父亲。

 

这个国度的王大步走出，鲜红的披风在身后翻滚。在众将士的注视下翻身上马。

 

战马嘶鸣一声人立而起，老国王一拉缰绳，举起手中的佩剑迎着初升的朝阳扬长而去。

 

艳红的披风飘扬，似是天边的一道血痕，又似乎是英雄迟暮，莫名有几分萧瑟与苍凉。

 

兵士们起步，战靴与兵器齐踏，大地为之一颤。战吼与号角齐出，连天空都在震动。众神纷纷侧目。

 

战争，开始了。

 

 

 

我以为你不喜欢你家老头子。青蛙抬头看着少年的脸，将他那垂到胸前的褐色发丝拨开一条缝隙。毕竟他那时候对你做了那么过分的事情。

 

感情是我自己的，去怨恨还是去喜欢这个是我可以决定的。王子摇了摇头，来到老国王处理国务的房间。从今天开始，这里就是他需要常驻的地方。而且怨恨这件事情太麻烦了，我不喜欢。

 

连这个你都可以无所谓，还有什么能让你在意的。青蛙又不开心了，它扫视了这个以前没来过的房间，看着一幅女性的画像。这个是你的母后？

 

你怎么知道？王子有些惊讶。

 

虽然跟世间流传的王后画像不一样，但是是你之前那个宝贝球里面的灵魂。青蛙一脸理所当然。我可不记得你有什么姐姐。

 

其实我没见过母后活着的样子。王子闷闷地道。我刚出生她就去世了。

 

为什么？青蛙问。

 

不知道。王子摇了摇头。她一直都不愿意告诉我，到最后都……

 

青蛙安抚似地拍了拍王子的脸。你家老头子跟你一样能看到么？

 

王子再次摇了摇头。我没告诉他。父王一定会很伤心的。

 

自己亲手抹去了爱妻在这世间的最后一点痕迹什么的。

 

所以说人类都很愚蠢，自以为是。青蛙嘀咕。但你家老头子对你也怪怪的，老来得子的关系？

 

或许吧。王子坐在石桌后，托着下巴。父亲这么大年龄，也就我一个儿子。

 

对于另一个世界的事情如此抵触。青蛙默默地摇头。护得紧。

  

看来没有哪个国王会容许自己的继承人是个人类中的异类。

 

不过谁知道当初，国王为什么会放青蛙进来。

 

王子觉得总不至于是因为青蛙那个气势汹汹的宣言吧。叶说的都是真的，你们这些渺小的人类……之类的。


	7. Chapter 7

 

 

人们所看不到的世界里，并不是只有宁芙这样美好的存在，纷争，死亡，疫病，灾害这样的不祥存在也会偶尔路过。所以人们惧怕着任何与不祥有关的事物，即使是提前知道这些事情。

 

就仿佛不知道的话就不会发生，人们如此可笑地坚信着。

 

王子那清澈的琥珀色眸子中所看到的，是不祥的力量所肆虐的方向，他的手所指向之处，远在边境的老国王的命令便会随即而至。人们诚惶诚恐地按照王令准备着，囤积着粮食和水，迎接下来他们并不相信的那个贫瘠的隆冬与旱季，还有那不知何时才会停止的战事。

 

 

 

大雪纷飞冷风咆哮的夜晚，王子将青蛙抱在怀里，裹着厚厚的长袍与披风站在石台上俯视着这由于他的先知而渐渐开始动荡不安的不知名国度。

 

你不需要冬眠吗？王子低头问道。往年的冬天没有这么冷，你的同类最近都沉睡了。

 

别把我跟它们相提并论。青蛙抖了抖身子，身周泛起温暖红光，像个小暖炉。火河的力量我还是能借用些的。

 

真好。王子笑了笑，更加抱紧了青蛙的小身子。你真好。

 

青蛙身上的红色条纹似乎加深了。它猛地甩了甩脑袋，扒开王子的领口钻了进去。感受着背后那颗有力跳动的心脏，它松了口气。

 

叶，接下来你要怎么办？青蛙闷声问道。他们总是这样。

 

王城中似乎飘荡着不安的情绪，因为王子的不祥预言都成真了。

 

说不定就是因为这孩子这么说了，灾祸才发生了啊。纷争的女神厄里斯抛了抛手中的金苹果，悄然一笑。人们恐惧的窃窃私语经过有心之人的口唇，在大街小巷中回荡。

 

民心在谣言，战乱，灾害的侵蚀下颤巍巍地摇摆不定，毕竟王子太过年轻，也太过仁慈。

 

我果然不适合当国王，虽然现在维持稳定也没什么问题，但他们都不开心。王子挠了挠头，将厚厚的外袍拉紧，身周都是北风刺骨的寒意。应该会有更好的办法吧？

 

所以要怎么办呢？青蛙鄙夷道。这些人根本就不会感恩。

 

目前也不能不管呢……王子再次垂下了目光。所以还是得做下去吧。

 

 

 

战火继续在不知名的国度肆虐。

 

军资吃紧，粮食紧缺，还迎来了干旱，又是一年盛夏。

 

往年热闹的市集此时空荡荡的，王子带着侍卫走在街道上视察着国家目前的现状。

 

黑色的鸟儿展开翅膀在天空凄厉地鸣叫，脚下的土地布满了干涸的裂痕，一望无际的稻田此时只有枯黄的草杆。即使是往日富饶繁华的都城，也免不了旱灾侵蚀后的万马皆喑。覆满灰尘的破旧木箱布料被随意地抛弃在地上，街头巷尾的空气沉闷，凝重，人们零零散散地坐在石阶或者地面，对着这批罕见的上位者们投去无所谓的一瞥。

 

同样的市集，完全不复往日那热闹喧嚣的景象。虽然囤积了食物，但也只是让人们不至于饿死。

 

王子尽力了，但战火与灾害双双发难，他也只能勉强维持王城的运转。或许已经没人能够做得更好。

 

可惜并不是所有人都相信。

 

突然飞来的石块是人们对于现状不满的表达，侍卫们挡下了不少，但仍有漏网的一颗两颗，击中了它们一开始就要去针对的目标。

 

怪物。

 

屋顶上的人逃跑前留下这句话。带来灾祸的怪物。

 

王子抬起头，眉眼遮掩在长长的刘海下。殷红的血液沿着额角流下，绽放在洁白的外袍上。他抬起手，在侍卫们惊慌的注视下碰触了那鲜红的液体，然后看了看自己的指尖。

 

果然还是没法去喜欢啊。越来越过分了，这些人。王子叹了口气。

 

SKINSHIP～我就是那SUPER SKINSHIPPER～

 

街角传来熟悉的曲调，王子制止了侍卫们紧张地想要上前为他止血的动作，一步步向着歌声传来的方向走去。

 

鲜红的珠子一滴一滴地摔碎在地上，瞬间便被干涸的土地吸收。红色的花朵，绽放了一路。

 

街角的黝黑男子一脸尘土，干裂的唇依然嘶吼着不明所以的乐曲。曾经的小小少年与昔日对他大打出手的几个人坐在地上跟着节奏晃。王子呆呆地看着，看着以往无论何时都无人问津的小摊子前，黑人乐师对他露出了与往日没有任何分别的大拇指。

 

SKINSHIPPER……王子喃喃自语着。

 

然后就着那流淌过了半边脸的血迹，同样举起大拇指，大大地笑了。

 

 

 

青蛙暴怒了，看到出去时还好好的少年回来的时候却挂了彩，瞬间它就明白了那些愚蠢的人类又做了什么。

 

它想出去，想莅临那些渺小的人类所聚集的地方，将邱里普勒格顿的火焰倾倒在这些人们的头顶。但是却被王子抱住了。

 

你知道的。王子点了点它的脑袋。

 

青蛙不善地盯着外面的城镇。

 

那样做不对。王子想了想，又说。

 

青蛙狠狠地鸣叫了几声，使劲一蹬后腿跃起，将少年撞倒在床上。头巾脱落，褐色的发丝散落了一床。

 

没人会感激你。青蛙坐在他的胸口，俯视着他。他们只会把问题推卸在你身上。

 

并不值得被饶恕。它看着那渗血的伤口，想。

 

王子的手抚摸着青蛙的背脊，轻轻地上下滑动，安抚着它。

 

你做错了什么？青蛙怒道。为什么不反抗。

 

你知道的。王子依然是这句话。

 

到头来又能得到什么！青蛙提高了声调，整个王宫都在微微颤动，下人们的惊叫声此起彼伏。

 

他们，会害怕的，别这样。王子坐起身来，抱住了激动不已的青蛙。

 

青蛙急促地喘着气，瞪视着面前这个让人生气的家伙。

 

我相信，总有一天大家都能成为朋友。王子将青蛙捧在手里，认真地说道。虽然过程难了点。

 

大哥哥你说不能动手，我就想了别的办法。就好像那时发现他站在身后的鲁道塞布这么说。我把我喜欢的事情分享给了他们，他们好像也挺喜欢的，也不觉得我奇怪了，所以我们现在……相处得还行。

 

您很好，所以您绝对不是他们说的怪物。您的身上，并没有仇恨的影子。就好像终于从服饰上认出他的身份的人们深深低下头这么说。因为您一直以来都在保护，我们，和这个国家。

 

就好像在小小少年后知后觉宛如遭雷击的惊悚表情中，曾经的加害者们单膝触地，向着面前的少年致上迟来的歉意时那样。

 

对不起，我们的王子殿下。

 

能理解的人很少，但总有一天，总有一天。

 

叶又会受伤的，叶会痛苦，叶还会哭。青蛙沉默许久，终是凑上前，看着这双温柔眸子中的笑意，有些难过。而且你又不喜欢这里的人们。

 

确实说不上喜欢。王子盘腿而坐，仰头看向窗外。但是因为不喜欢而去伤害的话，那么跟他们又有什么差别呢？

 

_这个世界并不一定美好，生命中所遇到的人或事也并不一定讨人喜欢。_

_所以呢？_

_所以你真的想一辈子怀抱着对那些不喜之事的憎恨，去度过本来也可以美好的人生么？_

 

再说了。王子放松了身子，顺手拿过放置已久的异国乐器，弹奏了起来。我是王子啊，他们也不敢真把我怎么样。父王拜托我照顾这个国家，我也只是想这么做而已。

 

没人理解也无所谓。

 

就好像Bob那无人欣赏的乐曲一样，即使没有人能理解其中的精彩，也会一直一直唱下去。

 

青蛙看着王子，看着他那似乎永远存在于眼眸间的笑意，惶恐着，颤栗着，仿佛任何说出口的话语，都会撞碎那双眸子中如水如风的温柔。

 

虽然它知道并不会。

 

青蛙终是趴在了枕头上，收回了力量。

 

这个人永远都是这么随性。即使是毁掉了他最珍贵之物的父亲，他现在也依然云淡风轻地完成对方的嘱托。

 

所以自己有什么特别的？

 

叶，你好过分。它低下头。你明明是我的。

 

_明明是我的，却让我这么难过_ _……_

 

是是是，你的你的。

 

王子笑着说，却湿了眼睛。

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

 

又是一年飞逝，白色的鸟儿再次捎来远方的消息。

 

空旷的宫殿中，王子以洁白的绸缎覆手，双手接过沾满血污与铁锈的残破佩剑。

 

穹顶的宁芙不再嬉笑，她们挽着彼此的手，担忧地看着比几年前稍微高大了些但仍显单薄的少年。

 

战事已经平息，但是国王却回不来了。他手中的剑饱饮了敌人的鲜血，将生命燃烧至了最后的一刻。待最后一个敌人被驱逐之时，耗尽了所有气力的年迈老人却再也站不起来了。

 

老国王吩咐将士们将他葬在这片他拼上性命守护了的土地，士兵们哗然。

 

但这是王最后的命令。

 

所以这个不知名国度的国王，最后到底埋骨何方，目前也已经没人知晓。

 

 

那是我母亲的家乡。手中捧着佩剑的王子告诉青蛙。他是王，他也是个丈夫。

 

看来你家老头子也没那么糟糕。一直以来心中都有些膈应的青蛙终于唏嘘道。

 

所以，你现在要当王了吗？叶？青蛙抬头，轻声问道。

 

年轻的王子托着手里的佩剑，向着宫殿的门走去。

 

是啊。

 

你之前说过不想当国王的。青蛙一蹦一跳地跟在后面。

 

殿外的石台上，山巅的劲风呼啸，扯动着王子宽大的外袍。米白色的衣袖在风中张扬而起，猎猎翻滚着。曾经的短发已经长及腰处，此时飞扬在炽热的空气中。

 

身后夕阳的余晖为少年的剪影镀上了一层金边，那年轻的脸庞蓦然回首之际似乎连时间都停止了走动。依稀间还能看到几年前初见时的那份稚嫩与天真。

 

是不想当。王子笑着说，将残破的佩剑擎在手中。

 

那么。青蛙抬头看他。

 

真可惜呢。少年将残剑举起，伸了个大大的懒腰，然后挥了挥手中的剑，叉腰仰天而笑。

 

只能拼尽全力去做了啊。

 

那你的梦想呢？

 

看着王子剑指大地气宇轩昂但却有些落寞的背影，青蛙低下了头，轻声问道。

 

这种时候，没来由地就想要去碰触他。它垂下了目光，压抑着那渐渐乱了步调的心跳。

 

王子回头冲它笑，张开了手，说道。并不只有一种方法的吧，总是会有别的办法啊。

 

有的时候，执着于自己所想的，而看不到其他的事情。那不是梦想，而是执念。

 

有的时候，也是过于任性了。

 

这个国家现在需要的，是一个国王，而不是一个奇怪的乐手。

 

 

于是王子依然笑着，松开了包裹着残破佩剑的洁白丝绸，让它随着山巅的烈风消失在脚下那苍茫的大地，再也不见踪影。

 

就好像王子那简单的，洁白的梦。

 

 

你会认同我吗？年轻的君王伸出手，对着青蛙笑道。国王什么的……

 

在说什么啊。青蛙默默地想，它咬紧了口中的尖牙，发不出声来。这种事情……

 

如果不想认同，只想紧紧拥抱你，怎么办？

 

想接近你，从你的背后环住你的腰，让你倚靠在自己怀中，跟你说，我们一起离开，怎么办？

 

想让你不再去管这劳什子的国家，整天人们人们的，以后每时每刻都只想着我，怎么办？

 

还想看你在我面前唱那些奇怪的歌，即使它们蠢到了极点，怎么办？

 

只唱给我一个人，的歌。由你来唱。

 

开不了口。

 

因为此时更加剧烈跳动着的，胸腔中撞得生疼的心脏——

 

——就像疯了一样。

 

视野中晃动的，是那璀璨亮丽的眸子，与其中的盈盈笑意，还有在夕阳的余晖中用那渺小短暂的生命去拥抱这个并不美丽的世界的纯粹。

 

那是能让仇恨与愤怒的使者，都为之心动的，最为纯洁的灵魂。

 

青蛙终于，找到了。它一直在找的灵魂。

 

那最重要的，『唯一』的救赎。

 

 

 

青蛙看着王子。

 

一开始它的感觉就是对的，王子是个很好的素材。在那个时候放任不管的话，可能这世间就会多一个暴君。沾染着仇恨的纯洁灵魂，其实也合理得很。

 

但不知道为什么，却在他即将陷入仇恨的时候出手将他拉了回来。

 

就好像告诉人们，看啊！王子并没有说谎，奇妙的事情，这世上确实存在呢。

 

或许是因为，沾染了仇恨的王子无法得到它的认同？又或许是，青蛙并不喜欢那样。

 

它喜欢王子就是王子的样子。

 

或许那个时候开始，一直以来的坚持，就开始产生了一丝裂缝，动摇了起来。

 

斯提克斯这么说过。你一定会知道是他。

 

没错，到了现在的这个此时此刻，他真的知道了，这就是它一直在寻找的，纯洁的灵魂的样子。这已经深入骨血，埋根心上，足以撼动、颠覆它的灵魂与生命，对它来说最为重要的存在。

 

也是一旦交出去，自己似乎便会万劫不复的存在。

 

 

 

好，你怎么了？王子歪头，有些不解。一直都不说话，老是盯着我看。

 

真是老套到了极致但又如此合乎情理的发展。斯提克斯的使者凄然。获得必然伴随着代价。

 

你对我到底怎么想的？少年弯下腰，两手支在膝盖上凑到青蛙面前。说说看？

 

现在的这个现在，它该说的是什么？

 

以后我替你教训他们？

 

不然我们离开？

 

然后接下来的一辈子呢？凭什么？

 

凭着自己现在这样的姿态么？

 

青蛙终是睁开了眼睛，仰起头，痛楚着，但此时却带着那与王子相似的，云淡风轻的笑，开口道。

 

你会是个好国王的，叶。


	9. Chapter 9

 

话说，你会在这里住多久啊？

 

当初青蛙刚到来的第二天清晨，王子捧着自己的杯子坐在床上歪头看它。你的那个水潭不需要看着么？

 

那个地方，没有神性的人是看不到的。青蛙昂起了头，得意地说。还有现世所有的水源都和斯提克斯的河流接壤，哪里都一样，没必要特地回去。

 

说完，青蛙疑惑地看了王子一眼。怎么，你不欢迎我？

 

不，我挺开心的。王子放下水杯，一把抱住了它，用湿乎乎的嘴唇亲了亲它。这样我们想在一起多久都没问题。

 

你本来就是我的，还想去哪里？青蛙一脸嫌弃地推开王子的嘴。我当然是想呆多久就呆多久。

 

只要它想，他们就会永远在一起。无论怎样。

 

 

 

依稀记得曾经，那是几个月前的一个夜晚，一向嗜睡的王子一反常态地没有早早回到自己的房间。斯提克斯的使者很不开心。沿着墙壁的浮雕，它穿梭蹦跳着找寻少年的身影。

 

老国王不在的王宫，跟以往不同的闲散，人们似乎也非常享受这种口无遮拦的时光。

 

所以青蛙找到王子的时候，它不知道少年已经听到了多少。

 

那是斯提克斯的使者，将无数人拖入冥界受苦的魔物。王子的贴身侍女小声说道。口吐人言，不祥的色彩。传说居住于冥河中的蛙类就是这样。

 

青蛙蹲在穹顶宁芙的指尖，默默俯视着下方的少年。那褐色的发丝遮挡着他的脸，青蛙看不到他的表情。

 

冥界的魔物，会招来灾祸吧？其他人问道。从死亡之地而来的使者。邪恶的化身。

 

所以，我们的王子殿下……知道这件事吗？

 

 

青蛙从穹顶跃下，蹲在少年面前，抬头仰望着他。忽明忽暗的火光中，人们的窃窃私语在空荡荡的回廊飘荡着。青蛙暗红的眼睛看着上方那此时才注意到它的琥珀色调沉默着。

 

它想修普诺斯那个家伙今天估计是偷懒了，不然为什么这个孩子舍弃了他心爱的床，大半夜还在到处晃荡。

 

窗外的月光被路过的云层所遮掩，少年的眼瞳隐没在无边的夜色之中。

 

初春依然夹杂着一丝寒冬凛冽的晚风吹过，撩起了年轻的王子此时已长及胸前的褐色额发，轻抚着他的耳际，脸颊，一如当年他们初次相遇的晚秋，那个被凉风吹散了柔软发丝的孩子的面貌。

 

叶，会露出怎样的表情呢？青蛙想。

 

震惊？失望？惧怕？

 

那样的表情，它看过了太多太多。毕竟这才是人们面对他时应有的样子。

 

所以叶呢？

 

这两年多来，它无数次无数次地想象，叶如果知道了它身份的含义时又会是怎样的一副表情。

 

青蛙看着眼前的人有些恍神，不由得叹了一口气。

 

 

想必还是，那如水如风的，仿佛承载着这世间所有温柔的淡然笑容吧。

 

 

看着那沐浴在月光下的清澈褐色眼瞳，青蛙知道，不论何时何地，不论哪种情况，这双眸子看到它时所流露出的都会是这种温柔到令它颤栗的笑意。

 

就像现在这样。

 

那是只魔物啊！人们的声音继续回荡着。这个国家会变成这样都是拜它所赐吧？

 

靠墙而立的王子收起了笑容，微微握紧了拳头，目光平静地移向了声音传来的方向。

 

说不定只是被它迷惑了。贴身侍女小声说道。毕竟殿下小的时候也没有这么可怕。

 

不是这样的。王子的唇轻轻动了动，用几乎只有自己才能听得到的声音小声道。

 

那个魔物一直在的话，殿下就不得民心啊。人们似乎是有些无奈，衣物轻摆摩擦的声音传来，也有破风之声响起，似是有人挥动了拳头。或许除掉它的话，这一切灾难都会结束了？

 

少年猛地转头，挥手扔下了外袍向着声音传来的方向走去。

 

但也只移动了一步而已。

 

面前的青蛙仰头盯着他，那奇异的双眼幽幽地看进他的灵魂深处，那小小的身子所散发的威压即使是人类，也不由得当场颤栗不止。

 

斯提克斯的使者，从来不缺乏对付人的手段。

 

王子扶着墙，艰难地看着它。让我过去。

 

可是殿下他跟那个魔物关系那么亲密，肯定不会允许的。有人头疼道。

 

放手。王子咬了咬牙，再次挣扎着对抗那令人绝望的威压。青蛙静静地坐着，不为所动。

 

殿下要是维护那个魔物的话，那就太让人心寒了。贴身侍女的声音颤抖了。可是这个国家又需要他，这太可怕了。

 

别再说了……王子的眼角泌出了泪水，提高的声量。并不是你们想的那样！

 

青蛙眯起了眼睛，一个纵身跃起，将少年按倒在地，两只爪子按上了他的嘴。看他在自己的身下摇头挣扎着。

 

希望殿下早日清醒过来，不要再维护那可怕的怪物了。人们叹息着，结束了这平凡到了极点的日常闲聊，打着哈欠渐渐离去。或许我们应该为殿下祈祷，希望他早日脱离灾厄。

 

幽暗的走廊，少年躺在洁白大理石铺就的地面，凌乱的褐色发丝散落了一地。青蛙依然按在他的嘴上，低着头，幽幽看着面前那满溢着水光的眸子。

 

没必要。它撇了撇嘴，一贯的居高临下。你去了也只会让他们更不信任你，更害怕你，你不总是这么跟我说教么？

 

王子挣扎着摇了摇头，但奈何青蛙死死压制着他，他依旧动弹不得。

 

青蛙默默地跟他对视着，方才人们的话语似乎还萦绕在耳边。

 

魔物，不祥的象征，死亡之地的使者，带来了灾祸。

 

良久良久，它放开了王子身上的钳制，跳下地面。少年爬起来，倚靠着旁边的墙壁喘气。

 

我不想否认你的存在。靠在墙边看着它沉默了好久的王子突然开口说道。之前没人相信我。

 

遇到青蛙前，王子的世界是孤独的。

 

若是说王子是青蛙的救赎，那青蛙也未尝不是王子的救赎。

 

王子那空无一人的奇妙世界里，青蛙出现了，那个只有他能看得到的世界才有了意义。

 

我不想让别人这么误解你。王子看着它。

 

他们又没说错。青蛙嗤笑了一声，暗红的眼瞳隐有流火窜动。我确实就是那样的存在。

 

虽然这国家最近发生的破事儿跟它一点关系都没有。

 

我相信你。王子目不转睛地看着它，别样的认真但又带着一贯淡然的笑意，就好像很久前那个大雨滂沱的日子，伤痕累累的他也是如此自然而然地对它说。

 

毕竟你是个好孩子。

 

少年向着青蛙伸出了手，青蛙犹豫了，默默地看着他，但最终还是跳上了那摊开的手掌。

 

跟我一起，坐在同一个位子上。王子低下头，亲吻了青蛙的头顶，然后直直看着它那奇特的眼睛。我们当初说好了的。

 

啊，确实。青蛙侧过脑袋，蹭了蹭少年的脸颊。我们当初说好了的。

 

有你在，真好。王子眉眼弯弯，笑着也蹭了蹭它的脑袋。真好。

 

 

 

或许我该庆幸，当初你来了。

 

这样，我才能如此淡然地笑着，去拥抱这个并不是十分美丽的世界。因为我不再是孤独一人了。

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

 

 

青蛙低下头，静静注视着两只爪上来自斯提克斯和勒特的河水滴落在面前的水杯，与其中透明清亮的凡间之水混在一起。

 

就好像两条冥河的水此时也同样悄无声息地与现世的源头接壤，相融。

 

斯提克斯的河水会抹去神性，勒特的河水会让人遗忘。多年来它对于这些已不能更熟悉，包括它们的用法。

 

青蛙注视着面前晶莹透亮的液体，喉咙中发出低低的鸣叫。银杯中的水翻滚了起来。

 

这是王子惯用的杯子，不过自从青蛙来了之后它也没少霸占。它甚至偶尔还会坏心眼儿地在王子每天早上都要喝的那杯水里洗脸。

 

 

 

盛夏的夜晚，老国王的噩耗传来之后，新王加冕日之前。这一夜，不安的情绪在静谧的夜空中流淌，如深沉凝重的水银，令人窒息。看似平静的国度，却似风雨来临前的宁静。谁知道接下来汹涌而至的，将会是什么。

 

我以为你会直接把那些反对新王的人们丢下来。去讨要河水的时候，女神看着它饶有兴味。就像你一贯的做法。

 

叶会不高兴的。青蛙闷闷地说道。

 

我也不觉得这样他会高兴到哪里去。女神对此嗤之以鼻。

 

反正，他不会记得。青蛙摇了摇头。他以后会是被诸神所宠爱的象征。

 

然后，你也永远变不回人类了。女神叹息了一声，没了动静。

 

青蛙撇了撇嘴，难得地没有反驳。

 

 

 

之前老国王的噩耗传来后的那一日，青蛙曾经去找过女神。

 

被永夜所笼罩的国度，冥河的女神斜靠在河边的岩石上，黑色的长发随着水流飘荡。

 

我只要那一个灵魂，只有这一个办法。深如幽潭的眸子半阖着，淡然道。你不是想要力量么？那就把他交给我。

 

那不行。青蛙低声咆哮。他是我的。

 

不可爱的小东西。女神的指尖绕着一缕发丝，把玩着。这世间哪有不劳而获的事情。想要得到什么，就注定要失去些什么。

 

想要达成最想要达成的愿望，那就只能用最重要的东西来换。这很合理。

 

本来就是因为叶才想变回人类。青蛙嘀咕。叶不在了我还变回去干嘛？

 

那你加油。女神撩拨了一下水面，漫不经心道。你的小伙伴不在的话，不然考虑一下实现你当初的愿望？

 

愿望？青蛙问道。那种事情哪有叶重要？

 

情窦初开么？女神挑起了眉，一脸兴味。年轻真好。

 

那你终于愿意告诉我了？青蛙没好气地说。

 

不愿意。斯提克斯俏笑一声。

 

青蛙气结。

 

不然为什么把你扔进勒特的池子。女神翘了翘白生生的小腿。

 

你说是因为一直执着于身为人类时的事，会影响给你工作。青蛙愤然道。

 

冥府中的勒特之河，是遗忘的河流。饮下勒特的河水，人们便会忘记所有前尘往事。

 

冥府的几位河流女神，彼此间关系都挺不错。

 

没错，人类和神邸，本就不应该过多融入或者干涉彼此的世界。斯提克斯托着下巴，对它歪了歪头。干涉得多了就会发生这种事情，你现在才知道么？

 

青蛙低头不语。

 

比起这个，我倒是可以跟你说说另一个故事。女神突然道，幽黑的眸子微微眯起。

 

什么故事？青蛙心情并不是很好，浑身上下都写着不耐烦。

 

一个国王和他的王后，那可悲，可叹，可怜，又可笑的故事。冥河的女神，用那永夜般的眸子，深深地看着它。

 

 

 

在一个不知名的国度，有一位国王。他贤明睿智，骁勇善战，即使在这动荡不安的年代，也深受人们敬仰。他有一位温柔美丽的王后，他们非常非常地相爱。无论走到那里，人们都能看到他们在一起。

 

可是王后有些奇怪，她会一个人在无人的空地对着天空说话，或者倚着大树坚实的树干聆听水晶球里的声音。

 

人们摇了摇头。这位突然出现的奇怪美人，到底是怎么成为王后的。

 

只有国王知道，王后说的都是真的，因为他也看得到众神的世界。所以自从在边境的小镇相遇之后，他们一直都在一起。

 

那是一个人们所无法理解的，另一个世界。

 

但是他是国王，他也曾拉着王后的手，在夕阳中散步的时候诉说着他的担忧。王后只身一人跟着他来到这个王宫，本就谣言与猜忌四起。他希望她能永远当他的王后。

 

真是可惜。王后笑了笑，有些遗憾地说。如果能互相理解，跟所有人成为朋友，就好了，毕竟这是你深深爱着的，想要去守护的国度。

 

不可能的。国王这么想着。毕竟是两个世界的人。我们只能选择一边，这样才对。

 

身为人类的我们，本就不应该过多地接触另一个世界。不然我怕我无法守护你。

 

太可惜了。王后的笑容在金红色的阳光下，看起来有些悲伤。

 

 

某一年的雨季，宁芙们私语着不详的消息，王后告诉国王，南边降下了瘟疫。

 

还没有蔓延，还来得及。王后忧心忡忡，早早告知了大家，不想看到自己的人民受苦。

 

大臣们质疑着，迟迟没有动作。没有任何消息，王后是怎么知道的？

 

瘟疫如期而至，饿殍遍野，哀鸿满地。但幸好，后来的救济和医师们及时赶到，抑制了瘟疫的扩散。

 

东边有战祸，王后又说，必须阻止。这次国王亲自执起手中的佩剑，向着东方策马而去。

 

一时间东方腥风血雨，民不潦生，可怜的人们流离失所，仰天而叹，国王也受了伤。但至少，国家守住了。

 

人们不知为何，却惧怕了。

 

预言，都实现了呢。人们窃窃私语。

 

是啊，都实现了呢。这些不详的事情。

 

是怪物吧？好像是怪物呢。

 

真是可惜了，这么美的人。人们叹道。

 

历经战火的洗礼而归来的国王，看到的却是被高高绑在火刑架上的王后。

 

他愤怒了，这些被拯救了的人们，知道他们到底在做什么吗？

 

醒醒吧，陛下。臣子们看着他。身份卑微，来历不明，行为古怪，口中说出的，皆是纷争苦厄之事。您到底为什么要维护这个怪物？因为美貌？您被迷惑了啊，陛下。

 

因为她说的，都是真的。国王握紧了拳头，嘶吼出声。怒视众人的眼角绽裂，似有血泪在其中流淌。她看到了你们看不到的事情，她在保护你们啊！

 

可惜人们并不相信。在这个众神隐世的时代，拥有过于常人的力量并不一定会成为史诗中令人传颂的英雄，反而更像是这动荡不安的年代灾祸的源头。

 

更像是异类。

 

毕竟不像人类，不是么？

 

不过我们的王有着高贵的血脉，相传是神王的子嗣。他骁勇善战，勤政爱民，是位好国王，他会战胜这个怪物带来的所有苦厄，守护好这个国家。人们这样想着，注视着面前流着血泪的男子。不然他也没资格当我们的王。

 

这个国家？还是这个怪物？人们的眼神带着审视，无情地观察着这个国度的王者接下来的动作。

 

陛下会怎么做呢？

 

国王握紧了手中的剑，咬紧了牙关，口中满是血的气息。

 

高架上的王后，金色的发丝飞扬在空中，琥珀色眸子中映照出的，是这个他们相遇相识相处了几千个日日夜夜的国度。

 

我带你走。国王看着那温柔的面容，凄凉的眼神传达着这个信息。去一个只有我们的地方，然后永远在一起，永远永远。

 

王后注视着他，眼角的泪水被世间万千的风带走，飘散于人世之间。她的嘴唇动了几下，淡淡地笑了。

 

国王瞪大了眼睛。

 

没想到，还是被陛下发现了呢。金发的女子开口说道，一向淡然的语气。虽然您一开始那么好骗。

 

不，不是的。国王的手在空中挥过，似是要阻止心爱之人接下来的话语。你在说什么啊，王后！

 

您知道的。王后难得严厉地瞪视着他，加重了语调。我的意思。

 

与刚才那微不可闻的，无限温柔的唇语截然不同，但却是同一个意思。

 

『你还要，保护我们的孩子』

 

国王浑身颤抖，握紧了拳头，指甲穿透了手心，鲜红的血液沿着指缝滴下。在世人看来，似是被欺骗多年后得知真相的愤怒。

 

沉默在空中盘旋了良久，火刑架上的女子轻笑出声，那轻快、活泼、灵动的笑声敲打在众人的心头，明明如此的温柔，却令世人颤栗。

 

国王举起了鲜血淋漓的手，恐惧着的人们狂喜着举起了手中的火把。沾满了血液的手，向着那高高的干柴草垛挥下，艳红的血珠在空中划下一道血痕，摔碎在满是尘土的地面，散落在干枯的木头和草叶间，正如那同样腾空而起的火把，带着流光与火星，降落在众人所期望的地方。

 

女人的笑声越来越大，最终演变成为歇斯底里的凄厉大笑，随着那依然温柔的眸子中所流下的泪水，在烈火中演奏出最后的绝唱。

 

国王背过了身去，向着那山巅之上的王宫大步走去。

 

好像，有点可怜呐。有人这么说。

 

不过这样也看得出我们的王并没有被怪物所迷惑吧？其他人立刻说道。所以他肯定是个意志坚定的勇者，而且他还阻止了怪物招来的瘟疫，平定了战乱，是个好国王。

 

他是个英明的国王。以后，都听他的。

 

看着国王远去的背影，王后松了口气，笑着道。

 

谢谢你，亲爱的。

 

深深爱着这个国度的王后，最后被她所爱着，所想要亲近的人们制裁了。难得她是如此希望能在这个她所同样深爱的那个人的国度，和他永远在一起。

 

不觉得可笑么？女神的眸子中笑意盈盈。

 

 

所以？一直默不作声的青蛙昂了昂头。这再次突出了这个国度的无药可救么？

 

你说呢？斯提克斯打了个哈欠，躺倒在旁边柔软细腻的河沙中。我想你应该足够聪明。

 

青蛙沉默了，转身准备离去。

 

话说，所有冥河的水，随便你用，只要你还是我的使者。女神缓缓地合上眼睛。晚安，王子殿下。

  


 


	11. Chapter 11

 

      曾经，我以为，我们可以永远在一起。

  
  
  
  


      青蛙看着面前水面依然翻腾的银杯，黑暗神秘色调的身体与此时漆黑的夜色融为一体。

 

      明日便是王子的加冕典礼，今晚他想必会很忙。为了成为明天的国王。

 

      青蛙听着回荡在整个王宫中人们忙碌的声音。

 

      叶很聪明，叶也很有能力。而且一直以来老国王也将他保护得很好，所以即使王子有时会有些奇怪，人们也只是胃疼了些罢了。

 

      摄政一年多来的表现，王子也证明了他的能力，至少臣子们是满意的。

 

      毕竟是奇怪的青蛙亲手调教出来的。

 

      虽然谈不上特别出色，但是当个好国王足矣。

 

      就是打架废了点。青蛙摇了摇头。即使不用它那些神奇的力量，它都能把他按在地上摩擦。

 

      叶很努力，叶也很温柔。青蛙默默地想。叶的能力也很强，也很仁慈，宽容。就是滥好人了点，到了有些任性的地步，每次都让它火大。

 

      但叶真的很好。

 

      好到想留在他身边。永远永远。

 

      想和他一起漫步在这个他所存在的国度，分享着同一颗丰收的果实。想和他站在同一片晴空之下，聆听这片苍茫大地的呼吸与低语。想和他一起去看看传闻中蔚蓝的爱琴海，跟他说海德拉那个老家伙其实现在还灰溜溜地躲在它的老巢里，故事里说的都是骗人的。

 

      有好多好多等着和他一起做的事情。

 

      因为那个时候，我真的以为，我们可以永远在一起的。

  
  
  
  


 

      他们当然可以在一起。

 

      故事中的国王与王后，它和叶，相似又不相同。叶身为王族，再怎么样都不会被送上火刑架，它身为如此强力的冥界使者，自然也不会坐以待毙。他们当然还能在一起。

 

      只不过是以一种令人惶恐不安的，畏惧的形象。

 

      也是会令王子痛苦，悲伤的样子。

 

      所以王子一直都知道，事情会变成这样。所以并不是完全为了那些人们，也是因为不想否认青蛙的存在。所以即使多难过，也会笑着走下去，以自己那渺小的生命，和无限大的包容，努力去给他们一个能够无所畏惧地在一起的世界。

 

      即使世人的眼光带着审视，带着不信任。即使之后王子所走的每一步，都将如履薄冰。

 

      人们都觉得，他所维护的是个怪物。所以也不会得到感激，和爱戴。

 

      但总有一天，总有一天，人们会理解的。

 

      就像那个轻抚着额角伤口的夜晚，他这么跟它说的那样。

 

 

      所以它才会如此迫切地想要变回人类。

 

      或许那个时候，它会来到他的面前，单膝跪下，亲吻他的手背，成为他麾下最为勇敢的战士。

 

      让现在的这个身份，这不祥的姿态，消逝在过往的记忆中。

 

      以一个人类的身份，陪在他的身边，直到这一生的终结。

 

 

 

      斯提克斯的使者笑了笑，注视着银杯中清澈透亮的液体慢慢平静。那冥界之河的水滴，完全混入其中，再也不见了踪影。

 

      就好像青蛙此时，那简单的，洁白的梦。

 

      青蛙想，如果给它一个时代，它可以替叶改变这一切。

 

      但是叶却没有那么长久的时间来看到那个未来。人类的生命是有限的，即使是有神性的孩子，也是会经历生老病死，一切一切普通人类的磨难与人生的沧桑。

 

      和它不一样。

 

      想必叶面对这一切依然会是一贯一贯的云淡风轻，但是青蛙也是一贯一贯地不高兴。

 

      叶会受伤，叶会痛苦，叶还会哭。只是这么简单的理由就足够了。所以就算是多一天，也不可以。

 

 

 

      青蛙不允许这样的事情发生，但叶也不允许它出手伤害那些人。

      如果不能动手去伤害的话，那么就用别的方法来解决这件事。这是青蛙这几年学到的。

 

      总是会有其他办法的。

 

      所以。

 

 

      青蛙捧起手中的银杯，轻轻放置在每个清晨它一贯在地方，盯着杯中那清亮的水默不作声。

 

 

      一切都会回到最初的最初，我们尚未见面的那个时候。而你再次睁开双眼的那一刻，也无需再背负另一个世界的沉重。

 

      青蛙跳上窗台，遥遥眺望着脚下那片它讨厌的，但却又如此留恋的国度。

 

 

      自此以后，我永远是冥河女神的使者，你永远是这个国家的国王。

 

      我会在你所不知道的地方看着接下来的无数个日升月落，直到我们留下的所有痕迹都被时光的长河消磨殆尽。

 

      远远看着，不靠近，也不远离，就这么看着你所在的那个世界，感受着，

 

      你果然还是最好的，这个事实。

 

 

      我可能会想象，终有一天，和你一起，

 

      沐浴在残阳如血的余晖中，

 

      感谢众神赐予我们的满头白发。

 

 

      在那最后的最后，

 

      于那草木零落的迟暮之年，

 

      亲吻着我们彼此满是沧桑的脸颊，一同安息在众神的国度。

 

 

      想必在那个并不存在的未来，在永远地合上我的眼睛前，我也会想起我们年少时这如此轻狂、恣意的样子。

 

      我和你。

 

      就像我们如今这灿烂惑目的，最为美好的年华。

 

      所以现在这个世界，还有我最爱的你，所要忘掉的，

 

      就只有一件事罢了。

 

_ 你是我的。 _

 

      这件微不足道，任性至极，却对我来说又刻骨铭心的事情。

 

 

      话说回来，当一辈子青蛙，也没什么不好的。

  
  
  
  
  
  


      王子踏进卧室的时候，月亮已经走了大半个夜空。毕竟是难得的加冕典礼，繁琐的准备工作是必须的。青蛙如往常一样窝在王子的大围巾里，这是它这几年莫名其妙认定的御用围巾。

 

      估计是认床。王子觉得其实是这么回事儿。

 

      青蛙抬头看他。

 

      好慢。它扒拉了一下身下的布料，一贯的不开心。

 

      毕竟一辈子就这么一次的事情。少年坐在床上，两条光溜溜的腿在床边晃荡。

 

      说得好像去结婚一样。青蛙嘟囔。

 

      我才不要。王子难得地露出孩子气的 一面。你陪着我就够了。

 

      而且。王子歪了歪头。就像你当初跟我约好了的，我们要在同一个盘子里吃饭，在同一个杯子里喝水，坐在同一个位子上，在同一张床上睡觉。

 

      我不觉得有哪个公主能受得了我们。王子盘起腿坐在床上一脸认真地分析。虽然最后一点你从来不遵守。

 

      青蛙直起身子，踩踏着月牙白的床单上那如水的月色，跳上了王子的膝盖。少年低头看着它，琥珀色的眸子中带 着一贯来的笑意。

 

      还以为，能一直看着他的。青蛙默默地想，将视线投向了窗外。干嘛笑得这么好看。

 

      这样的夜晚，很舒服呢。王子遂着它的目光看向窗外那浩瀚无垠的夜空，闭上了眼睛感受那清爽的微风拂面。仲夏之夜，微凉的月光从窗沿流淌而来，描绘过王子的侧脸。少年略带英气的轮廓，似是另一个世界的神邸，却是别样的温和柔美。青蛙屏住了呼吸。

 

      叶。它突然开口，并不似一贯的平静。

 

      嗯？王子歪了歪头，依然眯着眼享受着此刻难得的宁静。

 

      我……青蛙努力控制着自己的声音。其实我…………

 

 

_ 我……对你…… _

 

 

      呼吸，还有声音，卡在胸口，闷得难受。

 

      一贯伶俐的口齿现在似乎不见了，一切都乱了乱了乱了，不管是呼吸，还是心跳，还是那在骨血中所流窜着的炽热情感，全都硬生生地卡在喉头，每一次发声的震动，都是那么地艰难。

 

      什么都不想管了，什么都不在乎了。

 

      只想就这么贪婪地看着他，一直一直一直。想让自己的身影映照在那永远都波澜不惊的眸子中，深深地，深深地，直到他每一次的睁眼，都能看到自己的存在。想在人类那短短的生命中，占据着他往后所有的时间，即便是那有限的短暂的一两万个黑夜与白昼 。

 

      不需要什么永久的生命，也不需要什么俾睨天下的力量，这么有限的一段年月就已经足矣。就是这么渴望着，在这段短暂的，弥足珍贵的日子里，拥抱着他，赞美着他所存在的这个世界。

 

      即使这个世界并不美好。

 

      但这是属于青蛙的，最美好的事物。

 

      叶……叶…………叶………………我的王子殿下。

  
  


 

      只是想告诉你，我有多么喜欢你。

  
  


 

      嗯？王子睁眼看着它。

 

      没什么。

 

      青蛙闭上眼，轻轻吻了他的手指。

 

      以后好好照顾自己，别再受伤了。

 

  
  


      好，你越来越像老妈子了。王子这么说道，有些无奈。

 

      青蛙沉默了一阵，突然鼓起肚子，一个蹬腿撞在王子的额头，把人撞翻。然后如两年前那个深秋的下午，看着他在床上捂额呼痛。它一个纵身扑了上去按在那张不管怎么看都看不够的脸上。

 

      我要和你睡同一张床。青蛙霸道地说着。我们从来都没一起睡过。

 

      明明是你不要。王子撅起了嘴，控诉道。

 

      你睡相太差。青蛙的语气不能更嫌弃。

 

      我一开始就说过了。王子不开心了。

      谁能想到会糟糕到那种程度。青蛙抖了抖身子，房间的烛台应声熄灭。

 

      青蛙从王子的脸上爬下来，找到颈窝的位置趴了下去，闭上了眼睛。此时已经暗下来的房间中悄无声息，不知过了多久多久。身周细嫩皮肤下的脉搏清晰，平缓，带着少年独有的清爽气息和温度，一下一下地鼓动着。青蛙忍不住蹭了蹭。

 

      好痒，别乱动。王子缩了缩脖子，小声说道。

 

      平时你一沾枕头就睡的。青蛙问。

 

      睡不着。王子把脸埋进枕头，看起来似乎有些窘迫。

 

      我们来聊天。

 

      明天你就要加冕了。青蛙跳到枕头上卧下跟王子对视。紧张？

 

      有点，但没关系。王子看着青蛙笑。有你在。

 

 

      有你在。

 

 

_ 乱了的心跳抽紧了一下—— _

 

 

      是啊，有我在还能有什么搞不定的？青蛙嗤笑了一声，声音中听不出颤抖。

 

      税务方面我不是很拿手。尤其最近西北地区的村落……王子为难道。

 

      下次拿来我们一起看。青蛙不置可否，一贯鄙夷的眼中似有水光闪烁。

 

 

_       ——似乎是被什么深深勒进了那不断跳动的血肉—— _

 

 

      其实加冕典礼后我想请Bob来当宫廷乐师。王子慎重考虑。他是一流的。

 

      我觉得我写的都比他好。青蛙嫌弃道，这个倒是真心话。

 

 

_       ——每一次的跳动，每一次的呼吸—— _

 

 

      我们可以合作一首。王子的眼睛亮了起来，看着它。你谱曲我弹唱。

 

      是个不错的想法。青蛙凑了过去，似是屏住了呼吸。然后我们去跟那个Bob比比看。

 

 

_       ——真的——— _

 

 

      以后我们还可以一起开音乐会。王子眨了眨眼，打了个哈欠。让全城的人都来听。

 

      我怀疑门票卖得出去。青蛙摇了摇头，爪子拍了拍近在咫尺的脸颊。还没睡着呢就开始做梦了。

 

      想想又没什么。王子嘟哝道，似乎有了些困意。反正我们以后有机会就试试。

 

      也是，反正以后有的是机会。青蛙嘟哝。试试就试试。

 

 

_ ——这真的—— _

 

 

      我们……唔嗯嗯……有空的话，还可以……王子困了，似是因那与往日来一成不变的日子相像的未来安下了心，有些口齿不清地呓语道。去你家乘凉……呼……我唱歌给你……嗯……听……

 

      那当然。青蛙直起身子，爬到逐渐熟睡的脸孔前，轻轻吻了吻那粉嫩的唇瓣。

 

      每隔三天，你都要来给我唱歌。

 

      我们当初说好了的。

 

 

 

 

_       ——这真的……痛到窒息。 _

 

      青蛙伸出两只前爪，探下身去拥抱面前熟睡少年的脸颊，紧紧地，紧紧地。

 

      它抵着那人的下巴，无声地啜泣，呜咽。

 

 

_ 结果，直到这最后的最后， _

 

_       我还是没有拥抱过你。 _

 


	12. Chapter 12

 

夜幕之下，满是枯草与裂痕的大地上，一只红黑相间的青蛙口里咬着一条大围巾，披着满天星辰往古老的密林赶去。

 

有些凄楚的蛙鸣回荡在空荡荡的大地，回荡在枯黄的草叶与树木间。待得天光乍现，百禽初啼之时，青蛙才带着一身沙尘一个猛子扎进了那永远满盈的深潭。

 

古树看着那涟漪飘荡的水面，默默叹了口气。

 

 

 

幽深的潭面渐渐恢复了平静，连带着整个密林以及其中的生灵和妖精都隐匿了自己的声音。

 

老树沉默了，看着潭下深不见光之处那在酝酿着的庞大力量。

 

人世间的生灵们尚在酣眠之时，整个大地为之一悸，天地间沉寂了，只剩下惶恐的鸟儿们偶尔一两声凄厉的鸣叫。隐隐地，从地下传来了轰鸣，令脚下苍茫的大地都为之颤栗。

 

幽黑的潭水慢慢沸腾，青蛙抱着怀里的东西跃出水面落在布满青苔的石头上。口中发出一阵阵短促但却嘹亮的鸣叫。

 

就那样，大地裂开了。

 

曾经流出过水源的地方，裂开了。巨大的水柱与水龙冲天而起汇集在苍穹之上，化为瓢泼大雨，撒向这久经干旱的大地。

 

轰鸣的水声中，青蛙在雨中嘶声鸣叫。

 

勒特与斯提克斯的河水混杂在雨水中，随着逐渐升起的河床，溪流，山泉，古井，流进这个国度的家家户户。干渴的人们没有任何一个会拒绝这份来自于斯提克斯使者的馈赠，然后忘记一切他们应该忘记的事情。

 

勒特的水，会使人忘记所有的事情，但是这并不需要。

 

青蛙需要所有人忘记的，只有一件事而已。

 

 

这个国度，并没有什么青蛙。

 

王子和青蛙什么的，最多最多，也只不过是一个童话故事罢了。

 

从今往后，这世间只会有一个贤明睿智的君王。他有着仁慈的心，对世人一视同仁，不论强大或是弱小。他将这个国度从战争与天灾中带出，再次一步步走向繁荣。他是众神的宠儿，因为他的加冕伴随着神迹。他受世人所敬仰，爱戴，直到永远永远。

 

只是他偶尔有些小毛病。

 

偶尔会唱些奇特的旋律。

 

偶尔会弹弹奇怪的乐器。

 

偶尔会偷懒跑出去玩。

 

偶尔会啃着苹果在市集上闲逛。

 

偶尔还会心血来潮开个音乐会。

 

受人爱戴的国王的音乐会，想必是场场爆满吧。

 

 

叶……

 

青蛙睁着眼，仰望着水幕中那一方狭窄的天空。

 

叶……

 

那是你唯一的救赎。斯提克斯这么说过。

 

叶……

 

王城中的人们欢呼着。

 

叶……

 

青蛙闭上了眼，直立起身子再次发出一串鸣叫，加大了雨势。

 

叶……叶……

 

青蛙恸哭着，凄厉的蛙鸣似乎鲜血淋漓，夹杂着雨声传到三界之外。

 

可惜人们听不到。

 

久经干旱的国度，在凄切的蛙鸣声中，举国欢庆，举国欢庆。

 

 

 

不知名的国度有着这样一则传说。

 

新王加冕日的当天，下起了大雨。大雨下了三天三夜，一举解除了久违的干旱。

 

人们穿街走巷告知这一神迹，在大雨中亲吻着地面。人们举杯痛饮着上天所赐予的甘霖，感激众神的恩赐与宽恕。

 

这位新王，一定是众神的宠儿。世人是这样认为的，并且对于这个国度的未来再次燃起了信心。新王同样也很高兴，吩咐人们将典礼举办得更为隆重，在雨停之后与整个国度一起欢庆这难得的神迹。

 

 

青蛙收回了声音，不属于人世间的力量依然在奔腾着，将更多的冥府之水送入天空，彻底地滋润着大地。深潭奔涌而出的水流向他诉说着这个国度中的一切。

 

叶这个家伙，总是想到什么做什么，有时也是任性得很。

 

青蛙低下头，看着飘在潭水中的大围巾。这个它这段时间来跟着王子偷跑的时候常呆的地方。

 

或许过几天我直接去敲他的门。它抽了抽鼻子，咬过完全湿透的围巾，趴在上面。他应该会吓一跳。

 

给他写歌其实也挺不错的，至少是我能欣赏的。它扒拉着布料，有些艰难地将它从水中拖出来。

 

我们其实可以一起唱，我还没告诉他我也会唱歌。

 

青蛙将湿漉漉的围巾团起，小心翼翼地塞在自己柔软的肚子下面，噶咯咯了几声。

 

或许他会让我抱抱他。

 

大雨瓢泼中，古树垂低了枝条抖落了一池的树叶，几片叶子盖在青蛙的小脑袋上。

 

他从来都不会拒绝我。

 

青蛙将头埋在身下的布料当中，深深地，深深地。

 

不想承认不想承认，这个由自己亲手打造的结果。一再一再地奢望着，即使自己不是特别的也好，只要能碰触他，偎依着他，和他说话。每一天每一天，看着阳光落在他的脸颊，眉梢，看着他那淡淡的笑容……

 

一点点就好，再多那么一点点就好……

 

就算他已经找不到我了。

 

也已经不记得我了。

 

叶……不记得我了。青蛙呜咽着，紧紧抱着身下的布料，仿佛自己仍是那个躲在他围巾里的小东西。

 

好像就在昨天那般，它藏在他的围巾里吃下了他咬给它的苹果。冲他露出了一嘴尖牙。

 

它环顾四周，旁边的水潭还是一样的水潭。

 

依稀记得那个阳光正好的下午。它看着那个冒失的人类少年笨拙的样子。看着那时仍是短发的他冒出水面，水珠顺着脸颊，脖颈的曲线没入湿透的上衣中，撅起了嘴跟它说。

 

太不讲道理了。

 

那时它仍然是那么地趾高气昂，就那么理所当然地说了。

 

记住，你是我的。

 

 

叶……是我的。青蛙抽了抽鼻子。这样不对。

 

叶……不是我的。青蛙低声鸣叫着。这样才对。

 

叶…… 叶………… 叶………………

 

 

永别了，叶。

我亲爱的王子殿下……

 

不，是国王陛下。

 


	13. Chapter 13

 

这场大雨整整持续了三天三夜。水洼汇成小溪，小溪汇成河流，河流灌溉了干枯的大地。众神对着这任性的造化之雨纷纷侧目，然后将疑惑的目光投向了一脸无辜的神王。

 

宙斯摊了摊手，表示自己并不知情。

 

当然，众神并不完全相信，毕竟这家伙一向来都没什么节操。

 

莫名其妙背锅的众神之王非常无奈，但也拿那个任性的使者没办法。毕竟斯提克斯的面子还是要给的。

 

 

这一切的始作俑者藏在深潭的底部，将自己裹在那大围巾中，抬头看着头顶的那一抹窄小的天空。

 

斯提克斯的意思很清楚，青蛙也不笨。在众神隐世的这个时代，两个不同的世界本就不应该互相碰触，国王和王后的故事就是前车之鉴。

 

 

> 我站在这深潭之下，仰望头顶那方净空。
> 
> 等待着不知何时才会到来的，或许永远都不会到来的，
> 
> 唯一的救赎……
> 
>  

 

它曾经写过这么一段旋律，但现在似乎要改一改。毕竟这个想法还是太正面了，搞得它好像有多么恋恋不舍一样。其实在听过那个国王的故事之后，它心中多少也有些释然。

 

人的一生，同一个离别，只背负一次就够了。剩下的就只是看过世间无数个日升月落，等待着在众神的国度再次相见的时刻。

 

人类就是这样的存在。终究是两个不同世界无法互相碰触的人，没必要在余下的有限时光里纠缠不清，徒增伤感。

 

就像那个国王和他的王后，就像它和叶。

 

叶属于人间，而它属于众神的国度。既然自己放弃了变回人类的唯一机会，那即使再痛苦，也要高傲地，霸道地走下去。

 

众神的隐世是必然的结果，人类的事情最终还是应该由人类自己来解决。所以喝下斯提克斯与勒特之水的王子，会变为普通人，完完全全地属于人间界。

 

不再跟众神的世界有所交集，对王子来说是最好的。

 

当初自己执意选择的道路，就算哭着，也要走下去。青蛙浮上水面，趴在石头上没精打采地自言自语。

 

我不要。旁边突然凑上来的少年捂着嘴这么说。

 

………………

 

 

青蛙瞪眼看着。

 

是本人。古树贴心道。你没眼花，毕竟你还年轻，小小年纪的。

 

你这儿的水能喝么？王子虚弱得很，捂着嘴勉强道。不会忘记什么东西的那种。

 

青蛙依然瞪着眼睛，张大了嘴巴。

 

古树嘲笑了它一声，对着少年道。可以，魔法时间早就过去了。放心。

 

太好了。王子一头栽进深潭，就好像第一次它们见面时那样。

 

被泼了一身水的青蛙终于反应过来，急忙纵身跟着跃下。

 

空无一人的深潭边，老树笑得花枝乱颤，抖落一池子的树叶，然后转过身去不再观看。

 

漆黑的水面下，金色的气泡在少年身周舞蹈，跳跃着，仿佛金色的妖精围绕，在那琥珀色的眸子中投映下点点星光。

 

青蛙用力一蹬，将少年推出水面按在旁边的石头上。

 

清澈的水滋润了多日不曾进食或饮水的口腔。王子一只手盖过额头，大口喘息着。手腕上新鲜的伤口抽搐着，沾了水之后再次裂开，沿着手臂蜿蜒，滴落进清澈的潭水中。

 

HAO。看起来是这个形状，肿的老高的，鲜血淋漓。

 

青蛙眨了眨眼，别过头去。

 

一点点来。它扭头叼过一片树叶，舀起一簇清水送到少年唇边慢慢滴入。

 

王子睁开一只眼睛，看了看它，笑了笑，然后抱着它哭得像个孩子。

 

 

 

依然是下午的阳光，依然是弥漫着水气的树林，依然是深不见底的深潭。同样的王子和同样的青蛙。王子扒在潭边，泡在水里，瘪着嘴看着蹲在面前的青蛙。

 

好，你这个坏家伙。王子首先开始了他的控诉。说话不算话。

 

青蛙无语。

 

下雨就算了，还下这么久。王子继续抱怨。再多一天我估计连来的力气都没有了。

 

为什么……青蛙开口道。

 

我找不到你，就派人去找，外面在下雨，从外面回来的人，都不记得你了。王子瞪了它一眼，愤愤道。只忘了你的事，出去前还记得，回来就不记得了，只能说那场雨有问题。

 

可是，你为什么……青蛙的眼中闪过迷茫的神色。你明明应该……

 

我就知道，那杯水也有问题。恢复了一些体力的王子叹了口气，依然笨拙地爬上岸，靠着石头坐下休息。所以这三天来我什么都不敢吃也不敢喝。

 

青蛙蹲在地上，它想不明白。你明明每天早上起来都会先喝一杯水的。

 

王子每天醒来，习惯先喝一杯水。青蛙知道。

 

叶每天早上都会一脸茫然地从床上或者地上醒过来，傻乎乎地打量四周仿佛确认自己身在何处。直到一杯水下肚才会稍微清醒一点。

 

谢谢你细致入微的观察。一向好脾气的王子终于也忍不住嘲讽了一句。还对我特别关照了。

 

青蛙噎了一下，难得的没有还嘴。

 

少年叹了口气，将青蛙捧起举到面前。平时都挺聪明的怎么这种时候就糊涂了呢。

 

青蛙沉默了，感觉心中有些酸酸的感觉。

 

过去的千多个清晨，王子醒来后做的第一件事从来都不是喝水。

 

你总是在盯着我看。王子再次不满道。怎么就没发现我也在看你。

 

不知名国度的奇怪王子，起床后的第一件事，就是环顾四周看看自家奇怪的青蛙昨晚出走到了房间的哪一个角落。

 

所以那一天也不例外。

 

窗外的雨来的突然，王宫到处都不见青蛙的踪影。派出去寻找的下人们陆陆续续地回来。

 

什么青蛙？下人们一脸茫然。

 

就是会说话的那只。王子急切地描述道。红黑色条纹的。

 

怎么可能有会说话的青蛙呢？下人们笑道。殿下是因为马上就要加冕所以太紧张了么？

 

越来越多的人忘记了青蛙的存在。仿佛他们之间的事情，渐渐在这个尘世间消失了痕迹。

 

王子看着这些人，心中的慌乱与恐惧在蔓延。他们身上的雨水滴落在地面，渐渐聚集成小水洼，在大理石上流淌。王子往后退了一步，扭头跑回了自己的房间插上了门栓并将所有的窗户锁死遮好。

 

加冕仪式推迟，直到雨停。他靠在门上，有些有气无力地对门外的臣子们说。这是神迹，我很高兴，要禁食，来感谢诸神的恩赐。你们去准备一下，越隆重越好。

 

把自己关在房间的第二天，他隔着房门这么对门外的臣子和侍卫们说。

 

偌大的卧房中，满是羊皮纸，密密麻麻地写满了一个王子和一只青蛙从相遇到相识到相知的过程。

 

一千多个有彼此陪伴的日夜，王子一边回忆着，一边坐在地上，就着窗外大作的雨声一笔一划地写着。

 

你是我的。青蛙这么说过。

 

以后每三天，你都要来这里。青蛙蛮不讲理地说。给我唱歌。

 

叶是我的。青蛙每次都会很认真地说。

 

叶是我的，叶是我的，是我一个人的。有的时候，青蛙也是唠叨地很。

 

我们那时约好了的。青蛙紧紧抱着他的下巴，碰了碰他的唇。

 

他握紧了笔杆，笔尖戳破了坚韧的羊皮纸。

 

都写下来都写下来，他们之间的所有事情，在这场不知何时才会停止的大雨停止之前。然后以刀尖将那个名字刻在手腕，即使痛彻心扉即使皮肉翻起、绽开，鲜血滴落在羊皮纸，在衣摆，在地面。

 

这样，即使以后迫不得已忘记了，看到他们的故事，看到手上狰狞的伤口，便不会觉得那只是一个长长的，但又转瞬即逝，自此销声匿迹的童话故事。

 

毕竟刻下这个名字的时候，

 

_真的是_ _……_ _痛到窒息。_

 

 

 

大雨停下乌云散开，阿波罗的黄金战车怒吼着撕开雨云的瞬间，他摔下了笔，整理好所有的羊皮纸。拖着疲惫酸软的身体从窗户翻出了王宫。

 

一路跌跌撞撞，踏过泥泞的大地与潮湿的林间小路，一步一滑地撑到了他们初次相遇的地方。然后心满意足地跌进了这个无比熟悉的水潭。

 

反正之前已经掉过一次了，再掉一次也无妨了吧。

 

反正王子一直都是青蛙的。

 

所以，追根究底。

 

青蛙突然不见了，王子怎么还有心情去喝那杯水呢？

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

 

青蛙呜咽着，腮帮子抖动着，以吻端轻触王子手上的狰狞伤口。

 

蠢东西。它颤声道。

 

坏家伙。王子吸溜鼻子。

 

别闹。青蛙叹气，眼神温柔看来用情至深。

 

老树恶寒，但也只能一动不动的站着，努力降低自己的存在感。

 

那么现在……王子再次将青蛙捧起到面前，踌躇着该说些什么。

 

现在……青蛙也在踌躇。

 

但一向霸道的它怎么会忸捏这么久，于是青蛙站起，两爪拍在王子脸上。

 

亲我。它鼓起腮帮子，这么气势汹汹地说道。

 

干嘛这么凶。王子委屈巴巴，就好像仍然是当年那个被人欺负了的孩子，但还是亲了亲青蛙的头顶。

 

都说了不是这样了。青蛙眯起了眼，再次昂起了头。你知道的。

 

王子轻笑了一声，将青蛙举过头顶，与天穹洒落的金色阳光一起，仰起头亲吻了那向他探出的吻端。

 

童话故事毕竟是童话故事，亲吻了青蛙，青蛙也不会变成人。

 

毕竟这个世界上，哪有如此简单的事情。

 

任何的愿望实现都是要付出代价的。

 

但是没关系，只要我们在一起。

 

就像最初的最初，我们说好的那样。

 

所以在这最后的最后，即使我们不是同一个世界的存在，也无所……

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

砰地一声闷响，伴随着巨大的水声，惊飞了密林中的百灵与妖精。惊慌的鸟儿与精灵们悄悄藏在树干后，枝叶间，小心翼翼地看着深潭边的动静。

 

噢……王子眼角噙泪，额头和鼻子红红的，正火辣辣地疼。他想伸手去揉，但身上很重，动弹不得。

 

指尖触及处，是紧致丰盈的肌理。泪水迷蒙的眼前，是同样带着惊讶的眼眸。纤长的发丝沾了水珠从肩头滑落，将他笼罩在那具温热躯体之下。

 

身上的人同样红着额头和鼻子，跟他几乎一模一样的眉眼与容貌，带着他异常熟悉的表情。

 

…………………………

 

少年与少年对视着，两个人半个身子都浸在水里。姿势尴尬。

 

白色的丘尼卡随着动荡不已的水面漂浮，褪到腿根，暴露出的大片肌肤蹭过另一人的腰间，以一种很羞耻的姿势被压在下面的王子不禁红了脸。

 

你……衣服。满眼都是精瘦优美的肌肉线条，王子不知该看哪里，别开了视线。

 

回过神来的青蛙，哦不，是少年，茫然扫视了一下自己的现状。

 

一只手举到眼前，手指握紧，张开，又握紧，再张开。

 

然后他闭上了眼睛，眼皮后有些刺刺的痛。

 

哪有穿衣服的青蛙。少年笑了一声，带着点鼻音，然后用那一贯鄙夷的眼神夹着几乎要溢出的水光说道。那种东西太麻烦了，我一向不喜欢穿。

 

这家伙某种程度上，和某个好色的主神一样节操堪忧，所以也难怪主神偶尔会关注一下这个叛逆期的美少年。老原因，毕竟斯提克斯的面子，还是要给的。

 

至少遮一下啊……王子红着脸，努力撑起身子，伸手拽过搭在石头上的大围巾。我知道你带着我的围巾跑了。

 

王子的手越过另一人的肩头将宽大的湿围巾抖开，米色的布料带着晶莹的水珠跃上半空，在空气中嬉笑着。

 

少年看着那送到面前的颈窝，挑了挑眉，把脸埋入其中，顺便将人拥在怀里。

 

在围巾落在肩上之前，在王子尚未反应过来之际，少年搂住了他，腰间与背后的手臂收紧收紧再收紧，似乎要将他融入自己的骨血之中。

 

王子倒抽了一口气，咬紧了牙关吸了吸鼻子。

 

好。他抱住了那个人的脖子，将手中的围巾攥得紧紧地，跟着他一起躺倒在满是落叶的地面，长长的发丝铺了一地。

 

耳中和胸前传来心脏疯狂的跳动声，不知道是他的还是他的。

 

也可能是两个人的。

 

叶……好在他的耳边呢喃着，一遍又一遍。叶……叶…………叶………………

 

两位一模一样的少年紧紧相拥，发丝散落在潮湿，枯黄的草叶间，不分彼此地纠缠在一起。

 

 

以后，别再分开了。

 

我们说好了。

 

 

更何况，

 

_现在的我，终于能够拥抱你了。_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

一身黑衣的女神，百无聊赖地拨弄水面。

 

啊，你们继续，不用在意我。看到齐齐扭头看她的少年们，她摆了摆手。

 

光溜溜站在水里的少年一脸不爽地看着她，似乎在等一个解释。

 

唯一的救赎啊。斯提克斯雪白的手指指了指一脸通红挣扎着爬起正想往水里钻的另一位少年。你这不是找到了么？

 

可是……光溜溜的少年挑眉。怎么做到的？

 

亲吻了青蛙之后，青蛙就会变回王子。女神打了个哈欠摆了摆手。这都没听过，没童年的小鬼。

 

王子干笑着拉住了差点暴走的人。可是我们……亲、嗯，亲过那么多次了……

 

他真正认定你了，愿意放弃之前的执念了，才算。女神冲他飞了个吻。

 

那之后也亲过。以前的青蛙，现在的少年扯下背上的围巾裹在腰间，搂住王子的腰抬起了他的下巴，摸了摸那唇瓣。就在我离开前。

 

偷袭的不算。斯提克斯掩唇而笑。你这个小色狼。

 

……………………………………

 

恢复成人类的青蛙，没有任何神力，所以斯提克斯一点都不担心它之后会去冥府闹个天翻地覆。

 

献上沾染了仇恨的最为纯洁的灵魂，才能得到想要的力量。女神这么说过。

 

青蛙并没有献上女神要的灵魂，女神当然不会让他带着力量离开。

 

所以现在的少年和变成青蛙前的少年并没有什么两样。

 

谁说得到救赎就一定要献上那个灵魂的？

 

谁说得到力量就是救赎了？

 

有的时候，放弃自己的执念，也是一种救赎吧？

 

斯提克斯一手托着下巴，一手舀起了清亮的潭水，看着它顺着指尖散落在身下的水面。

 

献上自己唯一得到救赎的机会，然后变回人类，永远沉溺在仇恨与愤怒的力量之中，这才是女神说的诅咒。

 

成为青蛙替女神行走于大地间，在女神允许的范围内使用神邸的力量，本就是一桩等价交换的事。

 

斯提克斯式的合理。

 

真是可惜呢。女神咯咯笑了几声，对着少年勾了勾手指。你之前的愿望没法实现了，现在还急着要换工作。

 

………………少年此时是真的不想理她。

 

你们真的好闲。王子扒在少年的肩头，露出头说道。不过也很有趣。

 

我们确实很闲呢，毕竟……斯提克斯伸出手，接住古树飘落的一片叶子，目光深幽。在这无尽的悠久生命中，也没什么好做的。

 

那样也很寂寞呢。王子望天。身为神明什么的。

 

女神的动作停滞了一下，如冥河般深邃的美目带着笑意看了看这个奇怪的王子。然后将树叶贴在艳红的唇上落下一吻，起身踏入深潭。

 

那么，就此告别吧。水面升腾而起，斯提克斯的身影渐渐消失在水幕之后，空灵的声音在这古老的密林中飘扬，回荡。

 

 

希望我们永不再见，两位王子殿下……

 

 

当时冥河的女神所没有告诉青蛙的，是后来发生的事。

 

拼尽全力守护自己刚出生的婴孩的国王，循着宁芙们的指引，历经磨难终于找到了冥界能够夺取神性的冥河女神，请求用他和襁褓中婴孩的神性，交换一些勒特的河水。

 

我保护不了她，但至少要保护我们的孩子。伤痕累累的国王单膝跪地，高傲的头颅深深低下。

 

女神踏着湍流与波浪带着国王来到勒特的池边，细小的河流在永夜中悠悠蜿蜒了万里的距离，汇集在面前的小池塘中。长发少年的身影已经近乎透明，红黑相间的青蛙闭着眼睛安静地沉睡着。

 

失去神性的话，就见不到了哦，你的王后。女神幽幽地说道，然后指了指水池中的青蛙。而且你救不了他，你们这整个灵魂都被仇恨与愤怒所充满的另一个孩子。他是自愿来到这里的。

 

国王跪在池边，久久不语。

 

谢谢您收留了他。国王终是说道。请交换吧。

 

属于你的神性，可以。那个孩子的不行。女神掩唇俏笑，这次指了指襁褓中的婴孩。那不是你的东西。人类果然都是如此喜欢去替别人做决定的生灵呢。

 

看着国王握紧的拳头，斯提克斯弯下腰，长长的黑发黑裙在水流中摇曳。

 

那是他们两兄弟的事，说不定他们就是彼此唯一的救赎。你觉得如何呢，国王陛下？

 

于是后来，这个国度的人们，忘记了那个奇怪的王后，以及另一个背负着仇恨背弃了这个国度的不知名少年。只记得这个不知名的国度，有一位国王，还有一个奇怪的小王子。

 

 

一直以来，人们都只觉得小王子说的是玩笑话。充满愧疚的老国王确实将王子保护得很好，即使是亲手毁坏了承载着爱妻灵魂的水晶球，也要切断王子与另一个世界的联系。

 

看着小王子总是将水晶球如此珍惜地抱在怀中，满眼笑意地喊着。

 

妈妈。

 

即使失去了神性，他又怎么可能不知道自己所毁掉的，到底是什么。

 

人们笑笑，只觉得是父子间的一场玩笑般的争吵，冷战个一两天就没事了。

 

又有谁知道，对于这对父子来说，这是心中最为珍爱之人的又一次永别。

 

老国王将泪水悄悄抹在华贵的外袍，回到卧室抱着亡妻的画像看了一整夜。

 

直到那个天刚破晓的黎明，斯提克斯的使者气势汹汹昭告天下的撞门声响起，打破了一直以来的宁静。

 

也让这停滞了十几年光阴的故事，再次书写了下去。

 

 

 

王子殿下？两位？看着斯提克斯消失的身影王子歪头疑惑道，突然恍然大悟。难道你是我失散多年的兄弟？

 

肯定是瞎猜的。此时想起了一切的另一位少年郁闷地想，但还是点了点头。而且还撞对了。

 

小说里面经常这样写。王子认真道。我猜的，而且我们长得很像。

 

好歹怀疑一下啊，你这个人。好把他托上岸，自己趴在岸边看着他。不过兄弟能长得这么像也算是神迹了。

 

那么。王子拉了拉自己湿淋淋粘在身上令他不太舒服的前襟，形状优美的锁骨和大片的肌肤不自觉地露了出来。他歪头看着旁边的少年。哥哥？

 

这次好是真的觉得鼻子开始痒了。

 

 

午后的阳光披在王子身上，长发上，似金色的礼袍。褐色的发间夹着一圈树叶，被阳光镀上了金边，其上晶莹的水珠熠熠生辉，仿佛世间最上等的珍珠宝石，点缀在自然的冠冕之上。

 

就好像是来自于另一个世界的加冕。

 

就好像原本应该属于王子的样子。

 

但还是有点不对。

 

 

叶，你的愿望是什么？好看着王子，伸手抚上了那依然带着水泽的脸颊。

 

好好照顾这个国家。王子抚上了那只手，开口道。让大家都能开心地生活下去。

 

我要听真心的。少年支起身子，捧住了那清秀的脸孔，缩近了两人间的距离。

 

我想……王子同样捧住了面前的那张脸孔，低下了头。果然还是……

 

Bob的歌真好呢，我以后要听着喜欢的乐曲悠悠哉哉地过一辈子。

 

好无奈地轻笑了一声，右手在王子腰间一勾，然后向上扬起。

 

金色的光芒在半空划出一道耀眼的弧线，纤长的褐色断发扬起在炎炎夏日的蝉声与鸟鸣中，跟着飘散在空中嬉笑起舞的林间尘埃一起，缓缓散落于两人周围。

 

那么我有个提议。长发少年抛了抛手中的匕首，捻着此时已是短发的王子依然纤长的刘海，亲吻了一下。有兴趣么？

 


	15. Chapter 15

 

很久很久以前，有个不知名的国度。国王的名字已经没人记得了，但人们都知道国王有个与众不同的小儿子。

 

这个小儿子的与众不同之处……唔，到底哪里与众不同来着？

 

嘛，算了。以前的事并不重要。人们只记得他是如此地具有威严，那双酒红色的眸子中，总是似有暗红的流火在滚动。

 

他的举手投足之间都带着王者的自信。仿佛是天生的上位者。

 

王子的加冕仪式空前盛大，众人纷纷前来拜服在地，一睹未来君王的风采。新王挥舞手中的佩剑，指向这片悠久的国度与苍茫的大地，睥睨脚下一切众生，连众神都为之侧目。

 

不愧是众神的宠儿。人们这么说着。天生就是当国王的人。

 

我们以后也会幸福的。人们还说道，他们看了看周围，似乎身边的人都变得可爱了起来。

 

 

街角的短发少年抬头看了看高台上的国王，笑了笑。与身旁的黑人乐手对视一眼，拨动了琴弦。

 

叮叮咚咚的乐声响起，飘荡在市集，街角，伴随着远方礼炮的轰鸣声，传遍了大街小巷。

 

其实这么听听，这曲子还不错。人们驻足，扔下一个个铜币银币甚至金币。叮铃叮铃的钱币声，在破旧的铁盒子中奏响着。

 

SKINSHIP！！黑人大叔对着少年竖起了不论多少年都没有变过的大拇指。

 

我就是那，SUPER SKINSHIPPER！！！少年龇牙，也竖起了大拇指，扯出一个大大的笑容。

 

人群欢呼了起来，掌声经久不息。

 

 

不知名国度的新国王，一切都很好，纬武经文，理不忘乱。

 

就是品味有点奇怪。

 

就好像他新挑的宫廷首席乐师。

 

国王经常举办音乐会，人们以为他喜欢这个。虽然每次蒙着面巾的首席乐师和他的异国友人开始那奇怪的表演时，国王都是一副苦大仇深的样子。

 

但即使如此，他还是会把自己按在那个椅子里听完。

 

宫殿穹顶的宁芙们，没少看戏讥笑他。

 

就像他每次冒出的口头禅，渺小的人类……什么的，但最终还是为这个国度的人们出谋划策。虽然并不是很开心。

 

 

是个别扭的孩子。极乐净土的花园中，陪着珀耳塞福涅喝茶的冥河女神敲了敲桌子，讲完了这个故事。明明一开始的时候叫嚷着要毁灭那个国家的。

 

为什么不救母亲？当年十几岁的王子扯着国王的衣襟这么吼道。母亲根本就没有欺骗过您！

 

还有这个国家的人们，太卑鄙了。少年酒红色的眸子中，满是哀痛与仇恨。母亲做错了什么，那些人要这样对她！

 

我会得到强大的力量。王子冷然道，看着面前沉默的国王，犹如看着世间那微不足道的尘埃。

 

然后毁灭这个国家。

 

您抛弃了我们，所选择的这个地方。

 

年轻的王子扯掉了脖子上的金链，以及一切代表皇室身份的配饰，转身将那华贵的披风抛在身后，用力扯松了领口，踩踏着刚出生的幼弟那嘹亮的哭声背弃了这个令人遗憾的地方。

 

披风在半空翻滚了几圈，最终落在挺身站立的国王面前，跟着散落一地的金银器饰，没了声息。偌大的殿堂，只剩下失去了母亲与兄长的婴孩那响亮的啼哭声，衬合着殿外人们庆祝扰乱这个国家的怪物终于被燃烧殆尽的欢呼声，直传天际。

 

 

 

不过现在想想，其实力量并不是解决问题的唯一方法。

 

所以我到底为什么要做这些事。国王坐在椅子里，看着一份羊皮纸皱眉。

 

明明是你自己的提议。王子，哦不，现在是乐师，坐在椅子扶手上啃着苹果看他。我其实挺高兴的，你愿意照顾这个国家。

 

我会好好调教他们的，用我的方式。国王依然一脸苦大仇深。随后，他叹了口气，目光描过乐师缠着白色亚麻布的手腕。还疼么？

 

少年低头看了看曾经的伤口处，摇了摇头。没事。

 

以后不许这么乱来了。国王靠在另一边的扶手上，一手支着下巴，再次唠叨了一遍。

 

也不是什么坏事。乐师眉眼弯弯，眸中似皓月当空。毕竟这是属于你的痕迹。

 

他想了想，又说。这世上仅剩下的，你的名字。

 

国王原本的名字，不能被世人知晓。

 

乐师的也是。

 

因为国王是王子，但又不是王子。乐师不是王子，但又确实是王子。

 

这是只有两个人知道的，永远的秘密。

 

 

国王仔细打量着身边和他如此相像的少年。从那好看的眉眼，到细碎的发尾所留恋的脖颈，到锁骨，到精瘦的腰身，到那光洁的小腿与圆润的脚趾。

 

视线落回那柔软的唇上，国王放下了手中的羊皮卷。

 

你也想吃么？少年歪了歪头，将手中啃了几口的苹果递了过来。这次不用帮你咬了。

 

所以最初是因为什么才想要变回人类来着？

 

国王起身，攥着少年纤细的手腕把人抵在墙上，扶着那腰际美好的曲线，抬起那精致的下巴，就着摇摇曳曳忽闪不定的烛光，以拇指细细描绘着那沾满了果渍泛着盈盈水泽的唇。

 

因为[这个](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15370563)。

 

然后第二天清晨，国王终于发现。其实，王子的睡相还可以，如果累狠了的话。

 

 

 

所以很久很久以前，在老亨利祖父的祖父都不曾有幸看过一眼的那个时代，在那个不知名的国度，王子遇到了一只青蛙。青蛙帮王子找回了他的水晶球，并要求和王子在同一个盘子里吃饭，在同一个杯子里喝水，坐在同一个位子上，在同一张床上睡觉。后来王子亲吻了青蛙，青蛙在他面前变成了另一个王子，破除了长久的诅咒。没有什么公主，也没有什么婚礼。

 

有的只是一个简单的约定，还有一个只有两人知晓的秘密。

 

而他们两个人从此幸福地生活在一起，直到永远永远……

 

 

《那些年你曾经听过的故事①       青蛙王子 完》


End file.
